


Melodia

by autiacora



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Lawyer Erwin Smith, Lawyer Hange Zoë, M/M, Michenic, Oral Sex, Polski | Polish, Slow Burn, Violinist Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), prędkość pisania: dwa wyrazy na tydzień
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-06-10 06:03:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6942730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autiacora/pseuds/autiacora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>W życiu pragmatycznego adwokata Smitha pojawia się uduchowiony skrzypek. Imperatyw Narracyjny każe im się zejść.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

[ ](http://funkyimg.com/view/2qpLP)

– Mówiłem, że załatwię to dzisiaj. Wiem, przepraszam. Wynagrodzę ci to. Tak, wiem. Przepraszam, nie powinno tak wyjść. Do zobaczenia.  
Erwin westchnął i zakończył połączenie. Zerknął przez okno – pociąg wciąż nie ruszał.  
– Można tutaj?  
Jakiś facet pytał się o miejsce naprzeciwko Erwina. Faktycznie, w wagonie tylko obok niego było pusto – zupełnie jakby był trędowaty.  
– Jasne – rzucił.  
Postanowił zajrzeć do maila. Julia długo się nie odzywała. Wyciągnął z torby laptopa i połączył się z siecią. Skrzynka pocztowa świeciła pustkami, jedynie jakiś spam się zaplątał.  
Do faceta naprzeciwko przysiadła się jakaś dziewczyna i trajkotała jak najęta. Erwin poczuł irytację. Próbował skupić się na czytaniu jednego z artykułów na portalu z lokalnymi wiadomościami.  
Facet był skrzypkiem, tak Erwin wywnioskował ze słowotoku, który wciąż nie pozwalał mu zebrać myśli. O zawodzie muzyka świadczyć mógł również futerał leżący na kolanach gościa. Dziewczyna nawijała o koncercie, który miał odbyć się za dwa dni – była tym bardzo podekscytowana, ponieważ sama grała na wiolonczeli.  
Dźwięk SMS-a. Erwin natychmiast sprawdził telefon. Wiadomość od Julii.

_Spotkajmy się dziś o 18.00. Tam, gdzie zawsze._

To nie wróżyło dobrze.  
Uniósł wzrok i przez ułamek sekundy patrzył w oczy skrzypka. Facet wydawał się Erwinowi dziwny. Potem przypomniał sobie słowa Hange, że każdy artysta ma w sobie coś z ekscentryka. Zgodził się. Hange z umiłowaniem zajmowała się fotografią, co czyniło ją swego rodzaju artystką – i zdecydowanie wykluczało ją z grona ludzi zwyczajnych.  
Facet skupił całą uwagę na trajkoczącej dziewczynie.  
– Kiedy masz solo? – odezwał się wreszcie do znajomej.  
Erwin postanowił wrócić do przeglądania wiadomości w Internecie.  
– Za tydzień. Nie mogę się doczekać, ale jednocześnie strasznie się boję.  
– Isabel... A co ja mam powiedzieć?  
– Ty za każdym razem masz solo. Już się przyzwyczaiłeś, więc mnie nie rozumiesz.  
– Faktycznie, nie rozumiem.  
Isabel szturchnęła faceta łokciem.  
– Dzisiaj jesteś bardziej niemiły niż zwykle.  
– Zawsze jestem niemiły. – Rozczochrał dziewczęce włosy.  
Pociąg rozpoczął powolne toczenie się po torach. Erwin przez chwilę patrzył na uciekający za szybą krajobraz. Może sam zajmie się robotą, zamiast wyręczać się Hange? Ostatnio ciągle zostawała po godzinach.  
Wyciągnął telefon i poszukał jej numeru.  
Dziewczyna siedząca naprzeciwko zaczęła oskarżać skrzypka, że się izoluje.  
– Wpadnij dzisiaj do nas. Farlan powiedział, że zapomniał, jak wyglądasz. Nie bądź takim dziwolągiem, Leviu!  
Erwin usłyszał w telefonie kilka sygnałów, po czym włączyła się poczta głosowa. Westchnął, chowając telefon. Hange po raz kolejny wyciszyła komórkę i zapomniała o jej istnieniu.  
Powrócił do lokalnych wiadomości. Spostrzegł artykuł o dużym koncercie w filharmonii, mającym odbyć się za dwa dni. Gdy kliknął link, na stronie ukazał się plakat z wypisanymi nazwiskami muzyków. Najbardziej wyeksponowane: Levi Ackermann. Ach, tak. To pewnie ten facet siedzący naprzeciwko. W dalszej części artykułu, którego czytanie Erwin sobie odpuścił, zauważył dwa zdjęcia z poprzedniego koncertu. Podniósł wzrok na chwilę, zlustrował skrzypka, a potem przyjrzał się jednej z fotografii. Rozbawiła go myśl, jak rzeczywisty wygląd bardzo różnił się od tego ze zdjęcia. Facet bowiem wyglądał na nim jak żywcem wyjęty model z okładki dużego magazynu – stojący przed orkiestrą, trzymający przy brodzie skrzypce, dumnie wyprostowany, patrzył z pasją gdzieś w dal – może któraś z muz mu się ukazała. Nawet rozczochrane, opadające na czoło włosy miały w sobie coś dystyngowanego i sprawiały wrażenie modelowanych. Erwin stwierdził w myśli, że nikt normalny w pracy tak nie wygląda.  
Dziwak z tego Ackermanna.  
Erwin wyłączył komputer i schował go z powrotem do torby. Zajął się obserwacją uciekającego za oknem krajobrazu.  
Po jakimś czasie, który wydał się większości podróżujących strasznie długi, pociąg wtoczył się na peron końcowej stacji.  
***  
Spotkanie z Julią w uroczej kawiarence – gdzie zwykle spędzali popołudnia przy herbacie, gdy jeszcze się nie zaręczyli – zakończyło się dokładnie tak, jak Erwin myślał.  
Zaciskał dłonie na kierownicy tak silnie, że knykcie mu pobielały. Był wściekły na siebie, ponieważ to on doprowadził do rozstania. Głównym argumentem Julii był brak poświęcanego jej czasu. Co najgorsze – Erwin miał tę świadomość. To, że uchyliłby nieba swej narzeczonej, gdyby tylko zechciała, nie miało znaczenia, ponieważ za chwilę aniołek z tegoż nieba przyniósłby Erwinowi wrzeszczącą słuchawkę telefonu służbowego.  
Odpuścił. Nie chciał dłużej więzić Julii w szponach beznamiętnego związku. Praca i tak zwyciężała.  
Czuł do siebie żal, ale ten miał niedługo minąć. Erwin był zbyt zajęty służbowymi obowiązkami, by rozpamiętywać miłosne porażki. Jednak skoro nie walczył o Julię, musiał nie kochać jej tak mocno, jak pracę. Ogarnęło go obrzydzenie do samego siebie.  
Skupił wzrok na drodze i dodał gazu. Im szybciej znajdzie się w domu, tym lepiej – czekał go romantyczny wieczór z papierkową robotą; był pewien, że nie skończy wcześniej niż po północy.  
***  
W pracy chodził rozdrażniony, choć starał się zachować zimną krew. Zderzył się w drzwiach z podwładnym, którego zaraz beształ o bzdury, oblał kawą pracownicę, uderzył się boleśnie o róg stolika. Rzucał przekleństwami na lewo i prawo; potem nie wychodził z gabinetu, nie chcąc dłużej rozsiewać niepotrzebnych złośliwości.  
Hange wpadła do pomieszczenia jak burza. Oparła dłonie na biurku i pochyliła się nad Erwinem.  
– Weź wolne. Jesteś nie do zniesienia.  
– Jak ty się zwracasz do szefa? – burknął, ale zaraz westchnął smutno. – Przepraszam, Hange. Ostatnio nic mi się nie udaje.  
– Trochę z twojej winy, jeśli mam być szczera – rzuciła zgryźliwie. Zawsze była szczera i za to Erwin ją cenił. – Weź wolne, prześpij się, zjedz coś porządnego. – Według Hange zjedzenie czegoś innego niż dotychczas wpływało pozytywnie na nastrój. Zwykle się nie myliła. – Albo weź Michego i pójdźcie się napić.  
– Nie chcę. Muszę pracować.  
– Na litość – jęknęła Hange. – To twoja firma. Od roboty masz ludzi. Chyba jeszcze się na nas nie zawiodłeś, co? – Erwin milczał, więc kontynuowała: – Zacznij mieć życie inne prócz zawodowego. Idź do domu, zjedz coś porządnego, prześpij się, a potem napraw swój ostatni związek. Skoro jesteś zły i rozżalony, chyba nadal coś do Julii czujesz.  
– Julia znalazła sobie kogoś lepszego od pracoholika – rzekł Erwin. – Wiedziałem o tym już jakiś czas, jednak nie mogłem się zdobyć na rozstanie. Byliśmy dla siebie mili, ale nic poza tym. Dla mnie ważniejsza była praca. – Uśmiechnął się. – Praca jest moją żoną.  
Hange wywróciła oczyma.  
– Przyznaję: jesteś pracoholikiem. Dlatego idź do domu i na pięć minut zapomnij o robocie. Ja zajmę się resztą.  
– Który to już raz zostaniesz po godzinach?  
– Martwię się o ciebie – westchnęła, wzruszając ramionami. Pomaszerowała do drzwi. – Zabierz tyłek do domu.  
– Słuchaj... – rzucił Erwin nagle. Hange położyła już dłoń na klamce, ale zatrzymała się. – Może pójdziesz ze mną jutro wieczorem do filharmonii?  
– Nie mam zamiaru być twoją nową Julią, wiesz o tym?  
– Do diaska, nie! Chcę po prostu wybrać się na koncert. – Hange uniosła brwi, lecz milczała. Podjął znowu: – Podobno solowe skrzypce są wyjątkowo genialne.  
Hange skrzywiła się i podrapała po głowie.  
– Od kiedy rajcuje cię muzyka poważna?  
Erwin odpowiedział uśmiechem.  
– Możemy zabrać Michego. Chcę mieć was blisko siebie. Wiesz... Przechodzę trudny czas.  
Hange rozpogodziła się i westchnęła.  
– W porządku. Przedzwoń do mnie jeszcze. Ale teraz idź do domu. – Erwin machnął jej, by się wynosiła. – Też cię uwielbiam – rzuciła i opuściła gabinet szefa.  
***  
Nie miał zielonego pojęcia, co go podkusiło, żeby wybrać się na koncert muzyki klasycznej; chciał tylko zająć myśli po zerwaniu z Julią. Może rada „zjedzenia czegoś porządnego” tyczyła się również spędzania wolnego czasu – Erwin nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatni raz był w filharmonii. Miał nadzieję, że Vivaldi pomoże mu na moment zapomnieć – w końcu istniały naukowe opinie na temat łagodzenia stresu muzyką.  
Powitał Hange i Michego w holu budynku. Prezentowali się wyjątkowo elegancko; Erwin przyznał w duchu, że jego przyjaciółka jest bardzo ładną kobietą, czego nie próbowała wszystkim udowodnić – w przeciwieństwie do jej koleżanek z pracy. Zdziwił się sobie, że nigdy nie myślał o Hange w ten sposób.  
Na oficjalnej stronie filharmonii zarezerwowali bilety. Ledwie zdążyli, bo prawie wszystkie miejsca były już zajęte. Z tego powodu Erwin miał siedzieć oddzielnie.  
Weszli na salę koncertową – Hange z Michem podążyli na balkon po prawej stronie od głównego wejścia; Erwin udał się na parter, dostał miejsce gdzieś w środku, wcale niedaleko sceny.  
Zauważył tam faceta z pociągu. Mówił coś do stojącej przy krześle dziewczyny z altówką. Wyglądał na nieziemsko opanowanego – widać, że solowe występy nie były mu pierwszyzną. W ręce trzymał stare, brązowe skrzypce.  
Do rozpoczęcia koncertu pozostawało paręnaście minut, więc na sali jeszcze nie panowała idealna cisza. Kobieta siedząca obok Erwina wzdychała coś do sąsiadki odnośnie urody skrzypka. Erwin miał ochotę odezwać się do pań, że równie przystojny mężczyzna jest tuż obok nich. Zaśmiał się w duchu.  
Nagle nastała zupełna cisza. A potem rozbrzmiała muzyka.  
Jeśli po koncercie ktoś spytałby Erwina, jak mu się podobały wykonywane utwory, skłamałby, mówiąc, że bardzo. Niewiele bowiem zapamiętał prócz niesamowitego uczucia braku kontaktu ze światem. Zupełnie, jakby znajdował się ponad pracą, ponad związkami międzyludzkimi, ponad czasem. Magia miejsca i starych, brązowych skrzypiec opanowała go bez reszty.  
Kiedy spojrzał na Ackermanna tuż po zakończeniu ostatniego utworu, chciał wybuchnąć śmiechem. Zdjęcia w artykule nie kłamały, nie miały cienia retuszu – skrzypek naprawdę wyglądał jak model wycięty z okładki. Ta pasja w oczach była dziwna, fascynująca. Czy podczas natłoku pracy Erwin również miał ją w spojrzeniu?  
Jak bardzo Ackermann musiał kochać muzykę, by tak na niego wpływała? Czy na Erwina praca działała tak samo?  
Gdy koncert dobiegł końca, Erwin miał ochotę złapać skrzypka i porozmawiać o sensie życia, o ile taki istniał.  
Troje przyjaciół spotkało się ponownie w holu. Hange wyglądała na dziwnie rozanieloną, Miche uśmiechał się tylko (i aż!). Najwidoczniej im również udzielił się wyjątkowy nastrój.  
– Niech mnie kule biją! – zawołała Hange; parę wychodzących osób spojrzało na nią z dezaprobatą. – Jak on grał! Jakim cudem można tak grać?!  
– Cudem – przyznał Erwin. – Dzięki, że przyszliście. Nie mogliśmy siedzieć razem, ale dzięki temu nie słuchałem Hankowych jęków zachwytu.  
– Jak miałam nie przyjść – Hange poklepała go po ramieniu – skoro ty postawiłeś bilety? Miło spędziłam wieczór, naprawdę. Czasem trzeba się odchamić.  
Miche parsknął i pokręcił głową.  
– I pewnie nie pogniewasz się, gdy sprezentuję bilety na następny koncert? – Erwin czuł się świetnie. Miał szczerą ochotę przeżyć podobne doświadczenie jeszcze raz. Potem dopadło go poczucie winy, ponieważ po rozstaniu z narzeczoną powinno być mu przykro. Fakt, był zły na siebie, że pozwolił pracy zwyciężyć, ale nie widział potrzeby rozpaczania po zerwaniu. Cieszył się, że Julia znalazła kogoś lepszego od niego, oziębłego pracoholika. Ze szczerego serca życzył jej szczęścia.  
Przyjaciele pożegnali się na parkingu za filharmonią. Erwin wsiadł do auta. Przez chwilę siedział w bezruchu, wsłuchując się w ciszę grającą w jego umyśle Vivaldiego. Zaraz zapalił silnik i ruszył w drogę powrotną do mieszkania.  
***  
Erwin ze złością zerwał się z łóżka. Poprzedniego wieczoru ważny dla jego kancelarii klient zadzwonił z prośbą o przełożenie terminu spotkania na trzy dni wcześniej – czyli za dwie i pół godziny. Akurat samochód stał u Michego, który miał naprawić go na czas; ale niestety czas się pospieszył.  
Erwin mógłby odmówić przesunięcia rozmowy, ale prawdopodobnie klient zwróciłby się z problemem do innej spółki, a na to nie można było pozwolić.  
Wezwał taksówkę, którą zajechał na dworzec kolejowy. Kolejka przed kasą biletową zdawała się zbyt długa, a mijający czas zbyt krótki. Powstrzymując cisnące się na usta przekleństwa, szanowany prezes ruszył żwawo na peron, przy którym właśnie zatrzymał się pociąg. Większość miejsc była zajętych – o tej godzinie pół kraju zajeżdżało do stolicy. Erwin odkrył jasny punkt swojej sytuacji; możliwe, że koleją dotrze na miejsce wcześniej niż autem – korki co rano doprowadzały do szału każdego kierowcę, a wówczas wszystkim było spieszno.  
Mechanicznie spytał jakiegoś faceta, czy miejsce naprzeciwko jest wolne, po czym usiadł i wyciągnął laptopa. Podczas uruchamiania komputera Erwin podniósł wzrok i zobaczył przed sobą tego cholernego skrzypka, na którego występie zachwycał się poprzedniego wieczoru. Co za przypadek.  
Ackermann patrzył tęsknie na krajobraz za oknem. Erwin podążył za jego spojrzeniem, ale nie zauważył niczego ciekawego. W tym czasie komputer był już gotów do działania. Parę maili czekało w skrzynce pocztowej, nie wymagały one jednak natychmiastowej odpowiedzi. Laptop powrócił do torby.  
– Przepraszam – odezwał się Erwin nagle, a skrzypek skupił na nim wzrok. Tak, wystarczyło tylko raz zajrzeć w te zagadkowe oczy, by wiedzieć, że ma się do czynienia z kimś nieprzeciętnym. – Pan Levi Ackermann, prawda?  
Muzyk potaknął niepewnie. Erwin uśmiechnął się, wyciągając z torby zeszyt i długopis.  
– Oglądałem wczoraj pański występ w Wielkiej Filharmonii i jestem pod wrażeniem. – Podał skrzypkowi przedmioty. – Mogę prosić o autograf?  
Ackermann uniósł brwi i zamrugał. Na jego ustach zjawił się cień uśmiechu.  
– Ach, jasne.  
– Wygląda pan na zaskoczonego.  
– Cóż – przerwał w trakcie podpisywania się. Potem wznowił: – Nieczęsto rozpoznają mnie osoby spoza kręgów orkiestry i profesorów muzyki.  
– Moja przyjaciółka jest panem zachwycona. – Nie kłamał. – Również ze względu na nią chciałbym się dowiedzieć, kiedy i gdzie jeszcze pan wystąpi. – Hange będzie wniebowzięta. Erwin zamierzał choć trochę wynagrodzić jej te niepotrzebne nadgodziny, które stale przesiadywała w biurze.  
Levi kreślił coś w zeszycie i po chwili oddał go wraz z długopisem Erwinowi.  
– Zapisałem panu miejsce i datę – rzekł. – Gdy będzie pan odbierał zarezerwowane bilety, proszę zapytać w kasie: „czy jabłonie nie kwitną pięknie tego roku?”  
Erwin uniósł brew i spojrzał zaskoczony na muzyka, który zdawał się mówić zupełnie poważnie.  
– Rozumiem, że to jakiś hermetyczny dowcip.  
– Spokojnie, nie stroję sobie żartów z nowo poznanych osób. – Twarz Ackermanna sprawiała wrażenie pogodnej i jakoś... bardziej ludzkiej niż w czasie koncertu. – Ale tak, to hermetyczny dowcip.  
– Czuję, że biorę udział w jakimś przedstawieniu.  
– Wybiera się pan na koncert, a ten jest poniekąd przedstawieniem. – Nagle zmienił temat. – Może mi pan powiedzieć, która jest godzina?  
Erwin zerknął na zegarek na prawym nadgarstku.  
– Wpół do ósmej.  
– Zdaje się, że ja częściej od pana podróżuję pociągiem?  
Ackermann musiał wyjątkowo nudzić się w trakcie podróży, skoro chciał podtrzymać tę rozmowę o niczym. Erwinowi jednak to nie przeszkadzało. Kiedy rano czuł się wyprowadzony z równowagi, tak teraz ogarnął go przyjemny spokój. Podróży i tak nie mógł przyspieszyć, zatem bez wyrzutów sumienia pokierował myśli na tematy odbiegające od tych o spotkaniu z klientem.  
– Mój samochód jest w warsztacie. Nagłe wezwanie trochę pomieszało mi szyki. Koleją jeżdżę sporadycznie.  
– Czy będę niedyskretny, jeśli zapytam o pana pracę?  
Erwin uśmiechnął się.  
– Jestem prezesem kancelarii adwokackiej.  
– Och – rzekł Levi, nie wyglądał jednak na bardzo zaskoczonego. – Jeśli ktoś zacznie grać mi na nerwach, a ja skrócę tę osobę o głowę, to mam się do pana zgłosić? – W jego oczach igrały wesołe ogniki.  
– Jeśli delikwent grał na nerwach równie dobrze jak pan na skrzypach, to bezapelacyjnie sprawie zaradzę – odrzekł Erwin z uśmiechem.  
– Zatem nie powinienem bać się o skórę? – Ackermann zmrużył zabawnie oczy.  
– Będę pana bronić osobiście. Nie ma mowy, bym przegrał.  
– Dla wszystkich potencjalnych klientów jest pan taki miły?  
Erwin potaknął. Levi wywrócił oczami, wyraźnie rozbawiony.  
– Gdyby moja kancelaria nie słynęła z uprzejmych prawników, natychmiast by zbankrutowała.  
– Dobrze jest mieć znajomego adwokata. Wszelkie porady mógłbym otrzymać półdarmo.  
– Jeśli jest pan dobrym negocjatorem, mógłby je pan otrzymać nawet za darmo. – Erwin wiedział, że plótł bzdury, ale nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatni raz rozmawiał z kimś tak luźno. Przez pracę nie dogadywał się nawet z Hange i Michem, a co dopiero z narzeczoną. To musiał być wyjątkowo przykry okres dla Julii.  
– Przepraszam – rzekł nagle Levi, jakby coś mu się przypomniało. – Nie znam nawet pańskiego imienia.  
Erwin dopiero teraz zdał sobie z tego sprawę. Uśmiechnął się zakłopotany. Z wewnętrznej kieszeni marynarki szybko wyciągnął portfel, a z niego małą karteczkę, którą podał Ackermannowi. Levi przyjrzał się wydrukowanym na niej informacjom.  
– W porządku, panie Smith – rzekł i podniósł wzrok na Erwina. – Zdaje się, że mam już kontakt ze swym mecenasem.  
– Dobrze jest znać porządnego adwokata – przyznał Erwin. Zauważył błysk w szaroniebieskich oczach skrzypka.  
– Bardzo jest pan porządny? – W jego głosie brzmiało rozbawienie.  
– To jedna z pożądanych cech u prawnika. Jakie powinien mieć muzyk?  
Ackermann zmarszczył czoło, widocznie się zastanawiając.  
– Potrzeba cierpliwości.  
– I nuty talentu, nieprawdaż? – dopowiedział Erwin.  
– Wcale nie, panie Smith – odrzekł natychmiast Levi. – Ciągnące się w nieskończoność ćwiczenia są tym prawdziwym kluczem do sukcesu.  
Krajobraz za oknem zwolnił; pociąg miał za chwilę leniwie wtoczyć się na peron – tym samym kończąc podróż prezesa Smitha. Erwin z niedowierzaniem zerknął na zegarek. Jakim cudem czas popłynął tak szybko?  
– Wypada się pożegnać. – Prawnik wyciągnął dłoń ku muzykowi. Ackermann uścisnął ją silnie. – Oby nigdy nie potrzebował pan mojej pomocy.  
– Dziękuję. – Na twarzy Levia zagościł cień uśmiechu. – Mam nadzieję, że będzie się pan dobrze bawił przy pracy.  
– W to nie wątpię. Ale nie będzie to taka radość, jaką praca skrzypka sprawia panu.  
Pociąg zatrzymał się przy peronie. Pasażerowie rozpoczęli wychodzenie na światło dzienne.  
– Proszę pamiętać o jabłoniach – przypomniał Ackermann wstającemu już Erwinowi.  
– Och, nie mógłbym zapomnieć czegoś tak niedorzecznego. – Mrugnął porozumiewawczo. – Do zobaczenia. – Z wesołym uśmiechem skinął na pożegnanie.  
W wagonie zrobiło się luźniej, ponieważ dla większości pasażerów centrum stolicy było stacją końcową. Levi wygodniej usadowił się w fotelu i zerknął na wizytówkę, którą nieprzerwanie trzymał między palcami. Potem wyciągnął telefon z kieszeni i znalazł odpowiedni numer.  
– Lilian? Pamiętasz tę historię z jabłonkami?  
***  
Ponieważ data kolejnego występu Levia oznaczała dzień następny, nie było szans na dobre miejscówki. To jednak nie psuło nastroju ani Erwinowi, ani Hange (która i tak nie kryła zachwytu) ani Michemu (któremu było wszystko jedno).  
Erwin podszedł do kasy biletowej, podał numery zarezerwowanych wejściówek i uśmiechnął się na myśl o niedorzeczności, o jaką miał zapytać.  
– Nie uważa pani, że jabłonie kwitną wyjątkowo pięknie tego roku?  
Dla osoby postronnej brzmiało to jak tani flirt; Hange stojąca obok pokręciła głową z niedowierzaniem i parsknęła cicho. Erwina stać było na lepszy tekst.  
Ładna blondynka za kasą nieoczekiwanie uśmiechnęła się i skinęła.  
– Ma pan rację, panie Smith – odrzekła. Spojrzała na stojących w pobliżu Michego i Hange, po czym wyciągnęła z szuflady trzy koperty. Podała je Erwinowi. – Pan Ackermann przesyła pozdrowienia i życzy miłego wieczoru.  
Erwin przyjrzał się niespodziewanym prezentom, uśmiechnął się i grzecznie podziękował.  
– O co chodziło? – zapytała Hange, gdy w trójkę zmierzali ku sali koncertowej.  
– Wygląda na to, że z mojego nowego kolegi jest niepoprawny żartowniś. Zamienił nam bilety na VIP. – Hange wciągnęła głośno powietrze. – Dzięki czemu, prócz najlepszych miejsc, dostaliśmy również zaproszenie na mały bankiet z udziałem całej orkiestry.  
Hange jęknęła.  
– Gdyby wszyscy ludzie na świecie byli takimi żartownisiami...  
Dostali miejsca, gdzie akustyka doprowadzała do szczytów rozkoszy. Zapomnieli o pracy, obowiązkach, zmartwieniach – dali się ponieść muzyce. Hange tak wczuła się w niesamowity nastrój, że uroniła parę łez, a po występie nie chciała w ogóle rozmawiać. Przyjaciele mieli ochotę posłuchać muzyki znacznie dłużej, ale koncert zakończył się i należało udać się do sali bankietowej.  
Pomieszczenie było duże, ale gości również nie brakowało; orkiestra dołączyła parę chwil później. Z daleka Erwin widział miłą oku twarz skrzypka. Ackermann pochwycił spojrzenie i skinął uprzejmie.  
Hange w kółko paplała z jakąś kobietą, mimo że po koncercie nie odezwała się do przyjaciół słowem. Miche wyparował, pewnie udał się do toalety.  
Ackermann podszedł do Erwina i gadającej Hange. Ciągnął za sobą Isabel, którą obecność nieznajomych nagle onieśmieliła.  
– Isabel, poznaj mojego prawnika, Erwina Smitha.  
Erwin zaśmiał się wesoło i całe napięcie jakby opadło. Isabel uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało, na przywitanie wyciągając dłoń. Potem Ackermann podał swoją.  
– Pan również uważa, że jabłonie w tym roku są najpiękniejsze? – rzekł Erwin. W oczach muzyka dostrzegł znajome, wesołe ogniki.  
– Myślę, że w przyszłym roku będą jeszcze ładniejsze – odparł Levi.  
Hange zakończyła właśnie rozmowę z nieznajomą i doskoczyła do Erwina.  
– Przedstawiam ci pierwsze skrzypce dzisiejszego spotkania, Levia Ackermanna – usłyszała od przyjaciela i zaraz parsknęła.  
– Niech mnie kule biją, jest pan niższy ode mnie!  
Twarz Erwina skamieniała ze zgrozy, ale (na szczęście) Levi i Isabel zdali się być ubawieni.  
– Na litość, powściągnijże czasem ozór – syknął Erwin do ucha przyjaciółki.  
– Faktycznie – podjął Ackermann łagodnie – natura nie popisała się w tej kwestii. – Isabel wybuchła szczerym śmiechem, jednak Hange poczuła ukłucie wstydu. – Miło mi poznać... – Levi uścisnął jej dłoń.  
– Hange Zoë – dokończyła i dygnęła nerwowo, nie mając pojęcia, jak powinna się zachować. – Przepraszam za ordynarność. Nie chciałam pana urazić.  
– Nie mogę obrazić się za stwierdzenie faktu, niech pani się nie przejmuje. – Zdobył się na delikatny półuśmiech. Tym uśmiechem (gdyby tylko częściej pozwalał mu się pojawiać) ująłby za serce każdego.  
W każdym razie Hange poczuła się ujęta – silnie uścisnęła dłoń Ackermanna i wszystko wskazywało na to, że zostaną dobrymi znajomymi, jeśli tylko spędzą ze sobą więcej czasu.  
Przyjaciele dostrzegli Michego, który rozmawiał żywo z mężczyzną najwidoczniej mu znanym. Chwilkę później dołączył do reszty.  
Towarzystwo w myśli zgodnie przyznało, że pierwsze lody zostały przełamane i obie strony mogą się zaprzyjaźnić – a wszystko dzięki niezobowiązującej rozmowie Erwina z Leviem w trakcie podróży.  
– Skrzypce to pański jedyny instrument? – zapytał Erwin, gdy po pół godzinie nikt w towarzystwie nie czuł już skrępowania. Wino musiało w tym pomóc.  
Levi pociągnął z kieliszka łyk jasnego płynu i skinął.  
– Próbowałem wielu innych, ale skrzypce przemówiły do mnie najbardziej. Parę razy stukałem też w fortepianową klawiaturę, nie poświęciłem jej jednak wiele czasu.  
– Niech światowe orkiestry żałują – rzekł Erwin i uniósł kieliszek do toastu. Levi parsknął, ale pozwolił szkłom się dotknąć. – Od jak dawna zajmuje się pan muzyką?  
– Trudno powiedzieć. – Ackermann zdawał się zastanawiać. – Towarzyszy mi, odkąd pamiętam.  
Parę osób w tłumie zaczęło przechodzić między gośćmi na sali. Ktoś wytrącił Erwinowi kieliszek, którego zawartość nieszczęśliwie wylądowała na śnieżnej koszuli Levia. Isabel warknęła pod nosem, nie odważyła się jednak zwrócić uwagi obcej osobie. Hange zajęła się tym natychmiast, ruszając w złości za idącymi ludźmi.  
– Strasznie mi przykro, proszę mi wybaczyć – mówił zdenerwowany Erwin, wyciągając chustkę z kieszeni marynarki. – Zapłacę za pralnię.  
Levi przyjął chustkę; twarz miał jednak niewzruszoną, nie wyglądał na zagniewanego.  
– W porządku, nic się nie stało. Przepraszam na moment. – Opuścił salę w poszukiwaniu toalety.  
– Levi jest dziś wyjątkowo miły – rzekła Isabel do Erwina zawstydzonego swoją niezdarnością. – Chyba państwa lubi.  
Miche tymczasem ruszył za Hange, powstrzymując ją od narobienia przyjaciołom wstydu. Przyprowadził ją niemal siłą.  
Erwin zwrócił się do Isabel:  
– Przy naszym pierwszym spotkaniu sprawiał równie sympatyczne wrażenie. Na co dzień jest inny?  
Twarz Isabel rozjaśniła się w uśmiechu.  
– Bywa humorzasty. – Spoważniała. – Znam go tyle lat, a wciąż nie do końca rozumiem. Świat Levia, świat jego muzyki jest nie do pojęcia dla nas, zwykłych ludzi. – Erwin zbyt krótko przebywał w towarzystwie Ackermanna, by wiedzieć, co dokładnie Isabel miała na myśli. – Ale bez obaw. Levi jest zupełnie normalny. – Uśmiechnęła się, mrugnąwszy porozumiewawczo. – Wydaje mi się, że po prostu widzi bądź słyszy więcej niż inni. To ściśle wiąże się z jego muzycznym darem, zatem jest nieszkodliwe. Nie ma też nic wspólnego ze zjawiskami paranormalnymi, wiem, o czym pan myśli.  
– Musi pani naprawdę dobrze znać pana Ackermanna – rzekł Erwin. Isabel potaknęła.  
– Wychowaliśmy się razem.  
Gdy tylko bankiet dobiegł końca, Erwin pożegnał się z nowymi znajomymi, czując, że spotkają się jeszcze nie raz. Legł na fotel; czuł się zmęczony, ale zadowolony. Wtem dobiegł go dźwięk SMS-a.  


_Filharmonia Narodowa. 12 października. Start o 20._  


Erwin nie potrafił powstrzymać uśmiechu. Chyba już nigdy nie uwolni się od muzyki starych, brązowych skrzypiec.  
***  
Z ulgą wsiadł do auta, które Miche wreszcie pozwolił zabrać. Erwin poklepał kierownicę, jakby witając się z dawno niewidzianym przyjacielem, po czym ruszył do stolicy. Dzisiejszy dzień nie zapowiadał się specjalnie obciążająco, toteż Erwin czuł się spokojniejszy i niemal odprężony.  
Ogarnęły go nagłe wyrzuty sumienia, bo kompletnie zapomniał, że dopiero co zerwał z narzeczoną. Miał ochotę do niej zadzwonić z pytaniem, czy wszystko w porządku, ale to zdecydowanie za wcześnie.  
Na głównej drodze, którą zwykle przemierzał w trakcie podróży do pracy, stało parę radiowozów – ruch był zablokowany. Erwin miał do wyboru dwie trasy, obie nie nastawiały entuzjastycznie, w końcu jednak skręcił w tę rzadziej uczęszczaną, długą ulicę, którą przez pierwszych parę kilometrów jechało się niespecjalnie przyjemnie ze względu na mnogość niezałatanych ubytków w asfalcie. Zatem samochód prowadziło się slalomem.  
Mijając dworzec kolejowy, zauważył znajomą sylwetkę stojącą przed budynkiem. Zatrzymał auto, sprawnie wysiadł i oparł łokcie o dach, patrząc w oczy skrzypka, którego ostatnio w kółko napotykał na swojej drodze. Ackermann również zdawał się zaskoczony.  
– Pomóc w czymś?  
– Czy pan mnie śledzi? – zapytał Levi. Trudno rzec, czy był rozbawiony, czy zaniepokojony.  
– Jeszcze czego – żachnął się żartobliwie Erwin, tłumiąc śmiech. – Nie pozwala mi pan od siebie odpocząć.  
– Och, jestem tak zajmujący, że spędzam panu sen z powiek – rzekł Levi z przekąsem. Przeczesał dłonią ciemne włosy.  
Erwin uniósł brew.  
– Nieudana podróż?  
– Nieodbyta podróż – sprostował. – Odwołano wszystkie pociągi na mojej trasie, jakiś problem z torami.  
– Mogę pana podrzucić. – W Erwinie jak zwykle odezwał się dżentelmeński nawyk. Ackermann wywrócił oczyma.  
– Nawet nie wie pan, dokąd zmierzam.  
– Jeśli w kierunku stolicy – reszta jest nieistotna. Poza tym jestem winien przysługę za tę zalaną koszulę. – Widząc zastanowienie na twarzy Levia, zachęcił: – Proszę wsiadać.  
Ackermann usadowił się na miejscu pasażera i zapiął pasy.  
– Na północy-wschód, panie generale – rzucił, a Erwin uśmiechnął się szeroko, mając dziwne wrażenie, że cofnął się do czasów szczenięcych. Samochód wierzgnął i powrócił na drogę.  
– Czyli stolica. Mój dar czytania w myślach wciąż mnie zaskakuje.  
Levi popatrzył na kierowcę i zmrużył zabawnie oczy.  
– Och, lepiej, żeby pan jednak nie czytał w myślach zbyt dokładnie.  
Erwin pochwycił spojrzenie, ale musiał skupić się na drodze. Parsknął. Kątem oka dojrzał uśmiech na ustach Ackermanna.  
– Dlaczego nie podróżuje pan samochodem? Nie ma pan prawa jazdy?  
– Mam papiery, mam auto, ale jako kierowca muszę być wyjątkowo skupiony na drodze, przez co nie mogę odpłynąć myślami – wyjaśnił. – Pociągi i autobusy są pod tym względem bardzo pomocne.  
– Myśli pan wtedy o muzyce?  
Levi obserwował świat za szybą.  
– Zazwyczaj. – Po chwili ciszy dodał: – Wiedział pan, że każdy człowiek ma swoją własną, niepowtarzalną muzykę? – Był pewny, że Erwin go nie zrozumiał, więc kontynuował: – Pańskie gesty, głos, szelest ubrań wywołany najmniejszym ruchem czy nawet oddech tworzą muzykę.  
Erwin zmarszczył brwi w zastanowieniu, nie odrywając jednak oczu od drogi przed sobą.  
– A pan ją słyszy? – podjął.  
– Każdy ją słyszy. Dla większości to pozbawione znaczenia dźwięki, towarzyszące codzienności. Wystarczy je tylko połączyć i pozwolić, by swobodnie przepływały przez umysł. Melodia ta nieprzerwanie nam towarzyszy, w wyniku różnych wydarzeń może się zmienić, zwykle też nie jesteśmy w stanie jej zrozumieć. Jedni mają ją miłą uchu, inni doprowadzającą do szału.  
– Moja należy do tych drugich? – zapytał rozbawiony Erwin. Usłyszał odpowiedź z równie wesołą nutą:  
– Bez obaw, nie.  
– Jak brzmi?  
Levi spojrzał na niego i obserwował przez chwilę w milczeniu. Erwin odwrócił na sekundę głowę do pasażera, prezentując szeroki uśmiech, aby nadać nieco „lekkości” swojej melodii.  
– Ująć muzykę w słowach? Nie potrafię, ale spróbuję posłużyć się porównaniem – te zawsze rozwiązują problem. – Zamilkł na moment. Zaraz jego twarz rozjaśniła się. – Coś jak... _Sonata księżycowa_ Beethovena.  
Erwin wstrzymał oddech i zerknął niepewnie na skrzypka. Szybko się jednak opanował.  
– Naprawdę tak brzmi?  
Levi przyjrzał mu się uważniej.  
– Wszystko w porządku? Zbladł pan.  
– Po prostu przez chwilę byłem pewien, że to pan czyta w myślach, a nie ja. – Erwin uśmiechnął się uspokajająco. Ackermann jakby westchnął z ulgą.  
– Ach, nie. Ja tylko czytam nuty pańskiej muzyki. Może być pan spokojny o swoje myśli.  
– Pan również ma własną melodię?  
Levi ponownie skupił wzrok na krajobrazie za szybą.  
– Mam – potwierdził. – Towarzyszy mi jednak od zawsze, nie zwracam już na nią uwagi.  
Erwin starał się przetrawić informacje, które do niego napływały. Siedzący obok mężczyzna zdecydowanie był ekscentrykiem, ale raczej miłym w obejściu.  
– Panna Isabel wspominała, że słyszy pan więcej niż inni – napomknął. Levi ani drgnął.  
– Ach, tak. Wiedziałem, że prędzej czy później o tym powie. Ostrzega wszystkich wokół, że wciąż jestem normalny i można ze mną po ludzku porozmawiać. Jakby na siłę szukała mi towarzystwa.  
– To zwykła oznaka troski – stwierdził Erwin. – Miło z jej strony.  
Levi westchnął cicho.  
– Chyba jej się udało. W ciągu jednego wieczoru zdobyłem aż dwójkę znajomych.  
– Dobry wynik – rzekł Erwin z uśmiechem. – Jeszcze chwila, a będzie pan rozpoznawalny.  
Levi parsknął, rozumiejąc żart.  
– Z pewnością.  
Resztę trasy przebyli, mówiąc o błahych sprawach. Gdy dojeżdżali do stolicy, Levi poprosił o zaparkowanie przy szkole podstawowej, której budynek usytuowany był na obrzeżach miasta, w pobliżu rozpoznawalnego placu (dzięki stojącemu tam pomnikowi żołnierza otoczonego kamiennymi orłami).  
– Jakiś mały koncert dla dzieciaków? – zapytał Erwin, zatrzymując auto na poboczu. – Ale nie ma pan ze sobą skrzypiec...  
– Isabel jest na miejscu. Miała zająć się instrumentami, także bez obaw – odpowiedział grzecznie pasażer i wyciągnął dłoń na pożegnanie. – Dziękuję za podwózkę.  
– Nie ma sprawy. Powrót też mogę załatwić, jeśli pan chce.  
Ścisnął dłoń skrzypka. Widział wyraźnie, jak stalowoniebieskie oczy Levia śmiały się wesoło, choć on sam uniósł ledwie kącik ust.  
– Myślę, że załatwię to z Isabel – odparł i wysiadł. – Do zobaczenia.  
Erwin patrzył za nim chwilę. Pomyślał, że dzieciaki mają dobry dzień, mogąc słuchać muzyki Levia.  
***  
Ta melodia... Ach.  
Levi otworzył oczy i niemal natychmiast je zamknął, oślepiony promieniami słońca. Znów obudził się później, niż postanowił.  
Z ociąganiem zwlekł się z łóżka, podszedł do okna i otworzył je na oścież. Muzyka ciepłego, kwietniowego wiatru przyjemnie zagrała w uszach. Levi zawsze oczekiwał wiosny – melodia natury była wówczas piękniejsza niż kiedykolwiek. Koiła skołatane nerwy, przynosiła dobry nastrój, przypominała miłe chwile.  
Spojrzał na zegar naścienny. Po południu, około pierwszej, mieli przyjechać Isabel z Farlanem, by pomóc w organizacji przyjęcia. Trasa koncertowa zakończyła się dwa dni temu i wszyscy przyjaciele byli dumni jak pawie, z jakim powodzeniem skrzypek Ackermann zdobywał serca słuchaczy jednym poruszeniem smyczka. Z tej okazji znajomi pragnęli spotkać się w dużym gronie, chcąc razem cieszyć się sukcesem Levia.  
Spojrzał za siebie. Jego sypialnia od lat wyglądała niemal identycznie. Wciąż to samo duże łóżko z prostym, drewnianym wezgłowiem. Po obu jego stronach dwie szafki nocne, na jednej z nich lampa i nigdy nieużywany budzik. Znajome kremowe ściany z dębowymi listwami u dołu i góry. Nadal niezmieniony wiszący zegar z plastikową czarną oprawą.  
Levi lubił zimne kolory; miał zamiar pomalować parę pokoi chłodniejszymi odcieniami, ale jego mama zawsze lepiej czuła się w otoczeniu ciepłych ścian. Tylko z uwagi na nią w mieszkaniu dominowały brązy i pomarańcze. Z czasem Levi zrezygnował z chęci zmian, stwierdzając, że dom wydaje się radośniejszy niż sam jego właściciel – co liczył na plus.  
Podszedł z powrotem do łóżka, stał chwilkę, wsłuchując się w łagodny szum liści na pobliskiej jabłoni. Zaraz legł twarzą na pościel, nie mając ochoty na rozpoczęcie dnia. Chciał tylko otaczać się muzyką, której nie mógł poświęcić wystarczająco dużo uwagi przez bzdurne, przyziemne sprawy.  
Ach! To głupie!  
Znów stanął na nogi. Założył ubrania, których nie bał się ubrudzić, i wziął się za oporządzenie najpierw siebie, a potem całego domu. Jedną z najmilszych melodii tworzyły porządki. Nikt, kto widziałby Levia myjącego naczynia, nie pomyślałby, jak wytężone są wówczas wszystkie zmysły i jaką radość sprawia mu słuchanie wody toczącej się z wolna po mokrym talerzu. Dla zwykłych ludzi niemożliwe do usłyszenia dźwięki w umyśle Levia rozbrzmiewały niby orkiestra. Słyszał ją już tyle lat, a nigdy nie czuł nią znużenia.  
Godzinę potem do domu wparowała Isabel, niosąc ze sobą śmiech i dobry humor. Farlan, szczupły blondyn o pół głowy wyższy od Levia, wrócił jeszcze na moment do samochodu po zakupy. Na robienie zakupów – czy to spożywczych, czy sprzętu hydraulicznego – Isabel zawsze była chętna, a i doskonale wiedziała, czego przyjacielowi potrzeba.  
Wkrótce zajęli się przyrządzaniem jedzenia, w czym prawdziwym mistrzem był Farlan. Wymyślnymi potrawami codziennie rozpieszczał kochaną Isabel. Nie zdarzyło się jeszcze, by ktoś nie zachwycił się jego specjałami.  
Levi w tym czasie przygotowywał stół i krzesła w ogrodowej altance. Zaproszeni mieli zacząć się schodzić za dwie godziny; wielu z nich nie mogło wygospodarować czasu, ale i tak Levi naliczył około dwudziestu gości.  
Wrócił do kuchni i zastał Isabel kłócącą się z Farlanem na temat przypraw, które z nich będą odpowiedniejsze do mięsa. Parsknął cicho. Naraz skamieniał na widok narobionego przez nich bałaganu. Besztając przyjaciół, ze ścierką i detergentem lawirował między garnkami i sztućcami.  
Potem udał się do sypialni, stanął przed szafą i nadzwyczajnie długo myślał, co włożyć. Ostatecznie jak zwykle wybrał standardową białą koszulę i proste czarne spodnie, zastanawiając się jednak, czy w towarzystwie będzie wyglądał wystarczająco dystyngowanie. Patrzył beznamiętnie w swoje odbicie w lustrze na drzwiach szafy. Wtem ogarnęła go nieco stłumiona, przygnębiająca melodia – nie znał jej źródła, co budziło w nim lekki niepokój. Nim jednak zaczął się nad tym głębiej zastanawiać, usłyszał dzwoniącą komórkę. Hange pytała, czy może wziąć aparat i pstrykać towarzystwu zdjęcia. Levi nie miał nic przeciwko; wszystkie wspólne fotografie ze znajomymi, jakie posiadał, były mocno przeterminowane.  
Na podwórze trochę przedwcześnie zajechał wyczekiwany gość. Levi wyszedł się przywitać.  
***


	2. Chapter 2

Dom, przed którym Erwin zaparkował samochód, był niedużym, parterowym budynkiem. Białe ściany niemal oślepiały przez słoneczne promienie i lśniły na tle ciemnej zieleni rosnących naokoło krzewów. Sekundę potem wśród nich ukazała się znajoma sylwetka, stąpająca lekkim krokiem, za nic sobie mająca wiatr rozwiewający ciemne włosy. Erwin znów miał wrażenie, że potargane kosmyki same się modelują i ta myśl bardzo go rozbawiła. Wysiadł z auta, przybierając jednak poważną minę.  
Levi stanął tuż przy samochodzie, obrzucając gościa uważnym spojrzeniem. Musiał przebywać trochę na powietrzu, bowiem policzki i jasna skóra szyi, widoczna spod rozpiętego kołnierza, złapały łagodny różowy odcień – niewątpliwie wrażliwe na silnie grzejące słońce. Twarz skrzypka zdawała się nachmurzona, ale trudno było oderwać od niej wzrok.  
– Jednak przybyłeś, Smith – odezwał się.  
– Nie miałem na to najmniejszej ochoty, wierz mi. Chciałem ci zrobić przykrość, toteż będziesz zmuszony ścierpieć moje towarzystwo, Ackermann. – Przez chwilę spoglądali na siebie z ponurymi minami, jednak wesołych błysków w oczach nie udało im się zgasić. Wreszcie Erwin wznowił: – Dobrze wyglądasz.  
– Cieszę się, że cię widzę – odrzekł muzyk.  
– Przez półtora miesiąca tak zdążyłeś się stęsknić?  
Uśmiechając się w rozbawieniu, ochoczo podali sobie ręce. Levi miał dłonie nieco drobniejsze od tych Erwina i zaskakująco delikatne mimo wielu lat przepracowanych ze skrzypcami. Uścisk był jednak równie silny, jak Smith zapamiętał.  
W grudniu śnieg prawie w ogóle nie padał, ale mróz trzaskał niemiłosiernie. Erwin przewidział, że akumulator w samochodzie zemrze śmiercią tragiczną, dlatego zdzwonili się z Leviem na wspólną podróż pociągiem. Zimą kolej miała ciągłe opóźnienia i dokładnie to samo było tego dnia, więc aby nie czekać pół godziny na dworcu, Levi zaproponował wyskoczenie do kawiarni po przeciwległej stronie ulicy. Pogaduszki przy gorących napojach toczyły się tak przyjemnie, że nagle do odjazdu zostały im dwie minuty. Poderwali się od stolika jak poparzeni, na łeb, na szyję gnali na peron. Tuż przed samymi drzwiami pociągu Erwin poślizgnął się i runął na twarz jak długi. Levi chwycił silnie jego dłoń i niemal sam postawił kolegę na nogi. Popchnął go do pociągu, zaprowadził do siedzącego miejsca. Usadowił się obok z miną tak groźną, że pasażerowie, mający ubaw z całej sytuacji, nagle oblali się zimnym potem.  
– Jeszcze ją masz – zauważył Ackermann, zupełnie jakby czytał w myślach. Erwin dotknął małej blizny nad lewą brwią. – Wierz mi, wywinąłeś tak szlachetnego orła, że powinni cię wyłupać w kamieniu i postawić na Placu Wyzwolenia w towarzystwie reszty tobie podobnych.  
Levi wywołał u Smitha szczery śmiech – w uszach zagrała mu jedna z najmilszych melodii w ciągu ostatnich tygodni. Erwin wyciągnął z wewnętrznej kieszeni marynarki podłużne, nieduże pudełko i podał mu je.  
– Kupowanie ci prezentów to coś, czego nie życzę najgorszemu wrogowi – rzekł z uśmiechem. – I błagam, nie otwieraj przy mnie. Nie chcę widzieć twojego zdegustowanego wyrazu twarzy.  
Levi uniósł zabawnie brwi.  
– Bez obaw, wyślę ci mailem recenzję na dwadzieścia tysięcy słów. – Ruszyli w stronę domu. Ackermann spojrzał na niesione pudełeczko. – Dlaczego goście przynoszą gospodarzowi prezenty?  
– To swego rodzaju łapówka – wyjaśnił Erwin. – Przychodzę do kogoś na przyjęcie, daję łapówkę i po zakończeniu imprezy nie muszę martwić się sprzątaniem.  
Levi zmrużył oczy, spoglądając na Smitha.  
– I tak zostaniesz mi pomóc, jeśli cię poproszę, czyż nie?  
Odpowiedział mu tylko miły uśmiech.  
Gdy weszli do domu, od razu przybiegła Isabel z rękami po łokcie wysmarowanymi pianą. Z pewnością uściskałaby Erwina, jednak Levi natychmiast ją zatrzymał. Przecież nie chciałaby zniszczyć gościowi eleganckiej marynarki.  
Ponieważ przybył nieco za wcześnie, Smith zaproponował swoją pomoc w przygotowaniach. Nakryli zatem stół w altance beżowym obrusem, a potem przynieśli zastawę. Isabel, pilnowana przez Farlana, nie wysadziła kuchni w powietrze, czego Levi szczerze gratulował. Fukała pod nosem jakieś złośliwości, ale jej muzyka brzmiała wesoło, więc nie gniewała się na poważnie.  
Jedzenie było już niemal gotowe, przyjemny zapach pieczonego mięsa unosił się z okna. Smith z Ackermannem usiedli naprzeciw siebie ze świeżo zaparzoną herbatą. W altanie cień pozwalał na nieco odpoczynku od silnego słońca.  
– Nie czujesz potrzeby odsapnięcia od ludzi po tym ciągłym koncertowaniu? – zapytał Erwin, spoglądając na swoją filiżankę. Przytulił do niej dłonie.  
– Isabel znowu zaczęłaby wymyślać, że się izoluję. – Levi zerknął w kierunku domu, przez chwilę milcząc. – Gdybym miał dość towarzystwa, natychmiast bym was stąd wyrzucił.  
Przypomniał sobie, jak przyjaciółka wymigała się od podwózki, gdy skończyli zajęcia z dziećmi. Podobno znajoma chciała z nią porozmawiać o następnym koncertowaniu i pewnie w tym celu udadzą się na kawę. Ale bez obaw, Isabel zawczasu przedzwoniła do ich przyjaciela mecenasa i on z chęcią skrzypka odwiezie, w końcu ma po drodze.  
Levi był pewny, że zrobiła to specjalnie.  
– Znaj łaskę pana – parsknął Erwin. Twarz Levia rozjaśnił łagodny uśmiech.  
– Dzień dobry, gołąbki! – usłyszeli nagle Hange, która ni stąd, ni zowąd objawiła się w altance. Ackermann już dawno zaobserwował u przyjaciółki zdolności teleportacyjne. – Przepraszam, że przeszkodziłam w romantycznym gruchaniu, ale jestem okropnie głodna i specjalnie przyjechałam ogołocić ci lodówkę, Leviu.  
– Powiem Farlanowi, żeby ci czegoś dosypał do jedzenia. Wreszcie przestaniesz mnie objadać. – Pozwolił się uściskać na powitanie. Muzyka Hange aż pulsowała energią.  
– Mam nadzieję, że będziesz robić zdjęcia nie tylko w łazienkowym lustrze – rzekł Erwin.  
– Będę robić i w łazience, ale nie z tobą. Lustro pękłoby ze śmiechu, widząc tę ulizaną fryzurę.  
Levi wyczuł, że żartuje. W gładko zaczesanych włosach było Smithowi bardzo do twarzy.  
Wkrótce przybył małomówny Miche i paru innych znajomych. Erwina oblał nagle zimny pot, zauważywszy wśród przybyłych znajomą sylwetkę. Kobieta również go spostrzegła. Podeszła natychmiast.  
– Świat jest mały – zdołał wydusić Smith. Julia uśmiechnęła się wesoło i uściskała go.  
– Levi nie mówił, że się znacie.  
– To samo mogę powiedzieć ja – odparł. – Jak się miewasz?  
Julia nie wyglądała na zdenerwowaną w jego obecności, co Erwin przyjął z ulgą. Wciąż czesała włosy w luźny warkocz i używała jasnoniebieskiego cienia do powiek, jak zapamiętał. Wyglądała jednak nieco inaczej – miała w sobie więcej życia i uśmiech nie schodził z jej twarzy.  
– Jak najbardziej w porządku. Pobraliśmy się z Jonem w październiku. – Szczęśliwa zaprezentowała obrączkę. – Przepraszam, że cię nie zapraszaliśmy, ale Jon nie przepada za moimi byłymi narzeczonymi. – Uśmiechnęła się z zakłopotaniem. – Wiesz, woli nie myśleć, że za nich też chciałam wychodzić.  
Erwin skinął i uścisnął dziewczynę.  
– Życzę ci wszystkiego, co najlepsze.  
– Ach, jak zawsze!  
Czuł, jak ciężar poczucia winy z powodu nieudanego związku powoli znikał. Ostatecznie brak satysfakcji w ich relacji został Julii wynagrodzony. Erwin cieszył się jej szczęściem, mając nadzieję, że jego też czeka coś miłego w przyszłości. Sekundę potem przyszedł Levi i zaprosił do altany – dobry i taki drobiazg.  
Zjawiło się koło piętnastu gości, a nieobecni zadzwonili z przeprosinami. Towarzystwo usiadło przy stole, ochoczo rozmawiając. Półmiski z dziełami kucharskiego mistrzostwa Farlana pachniały bardzo smakowicie. Hange nałożyła sobie kawałek soczystego mięsa i zastanawiała się, czy faktycznie jej czegoś nie dosypano. Spojrzała jednak tylko na stukającego się w czoło Levia i natychmiast pochłonęła zawartość swojego talerza. Za chwilę zaczęła wykonywać postanowione wcześniej zadanie – robiła zdjęcie każdemu i prawie każdy domagał się jego usunięcia.  
– Dlaczego nie zaprosiłeś swojej fanki, Leviu? – spytał nagle Farlan i część znajomych przy stole zachichotała. Hange nadstawiła ucha, czekając na sensacyjne opowieści. – Przyszłaby na pewno, nawet z jedną nogą w grobie.  
– Mam nadzieję, że na zawsze pogrzebałem jej zbyt dobre chęci – odrzekł Ackermann. – Poza tym ciągnięcie za sobą całego grobu musiałoby być męczące, więc im wcześniej sobie uświadomi beznadzieję sytuacji – tym lepiej.  
– Ta twoja fanka musi cię bardzo lubić – rzucił Erwin zaciekawiony.  
– Szkoda, że nie tak subtelnie jak ty.  
Hange parsknęła w szklankę z sokiem pomarańczowym.  
– Pijże wolniej, bo się utopisz – upomniał Miche.  
– Prześladuje cię? – zagadnął Erwin pół żartem, pół serio. Levi zakrył dłonią uśmiech.  
– Czasem pisze mi wiersze. Są zabawne, kiedyś ci je pokażę. – Smith nie był zadowolony odpowiedzią. – Moja fanka ma osiemdziesiąt lat. Jestem w stanie przed nią uciec szybkim marszem, więc bez obaw. – Levi poklepał go po ramieniu. Powstrzymał nagłe westchnienie na dźwięk muzyki śmiejącego się Erwina. – Może zazdrość cię zżera, bo ty nie masz takich wielbicielek?  
– Myślę, że to nie wielbicielkami się przejmuje – wtrąciła cicho Hange, szturchając Levia łokciem. Julia uśmiechnęła się dyskretnie.  
Isabel napomknęła nieco o wybrykach z dzieciństwa, jakich dokonywali z Leviem i Farlanem. Włamywanie się do sali w szkole, gdzie stało zużyte nieco pianino, było ich ulubionym zajęciem. Ich dawna nauczycielka narzekała, że gdy koncertują z dziećmi, nigdy nie mogą znaleźć czasu, by razem z nią powspominać tamte stare czasy.  
Erwin już wcześniej dowiedział się, że przyjaciele wychowali się razem w domu dziecka. Jednak wspominali ten okres wyjątkowo dobrze, tam się poznali i potem już nieustannie wspierali. Co jakiś czas wracali do starej szkoły prowadzić muzyczne zajęcia z młodszym pokoleniem, w którym znalazły się też sieroty podobne do nich. Isabel stwierdziła, że gdyby nie została zawodową wiolonczelistką, z pewnością byłaby opiekunką dzieci albo nauczycielką.  
Towarzystwo napiło się dobrego wina, którego butelek (w formie „łapówki”) przyniosła większość gości. Isabel i Levi zagrali parę wesołych, wszystkim znanych utworów, a przyjaciele śpiewali ile sił; boleśnie fałszując i przysparzając sobie tym dodatkowego śmiechu. Dom Levia stał na szczęście nieco na uboczu, dlatego nikt nie obawiał się nagłej wizyty policji przez zakłócanie sąsiadom ciszy nocnej.  
Tego wieczoru opanowany Levi uśmiechał się znacznie częściej niż zwykle, a stalowoniebieskie oczy promieniały. Patrząc w nie, Erwin niemal słyszał muzykę, o której wspominał Ackermann – tę radosną melodię niesioną przez szczery śmiech.  
Około drugiej w nocy goście zaczęli rozjeżdżać się do domów. Niektórzy nieco podchmieleni zabrali się z innymi, a samochody zostawili na podwórzu. Przy pożegnaniu Erwin przeprosił szczerze Julię za wszystkie przykrości, jakich uświadczyła w ich związku; za niepoświęcanie jej czasu i niepielęgnowanie uczucia. Ona również przeprosiła – spotykała się z Jonem, gdy była jeszcze zaręczona.  
Po tej szczerej rozmowie rozstali się w ciepłej atmosferze, jak przystało na przyjaciół. Erwin czuł niewypowiedzianą ulgę.  
Gdy skończyli sprzątać, Isabel i Farlan pożegnali się, proponując jeszcze podwózkę Hange i Smithowi, ale ci odmówili. Już wcześniej stwierdzili, że wolą odjechać własnymi autami, a Levi nie miał nic przeciwko, by zostali na noc.  
– Jeśli będziesz chrapać, urwę ci łeb – burknęła Hange, kładąc się na materacu pod ścianą w salonie.  
– Damie nie przystoi urywać łby – stwierdził Erwin wesoło. Legł na kanapę, wpierw zarzucając marynarkę na jej oparcie. – A chrapania to nie ty powinnaś się obawiać, ale ja.  
Hange tylko parsknęła.  
***  
– Hej, wstawaj. – Ktoś potrząsnął go za ramię. Erwin otworzył oczy i pierwsze, co spostrzegł, to niewzruszoną twarz Levia. – Byś chociaż przespał się na kanapie, a nie łbem na biurku. Nikt nie chce, żeby ci czoło wklęsło, i tak jesteś wystarczająco brzydki.  
Zaspany Erwin uśmiechnął się i wstał. Przy pobudce śpiew ptaków nie był mu nawet w połowie tak miły jak pieszczotliwe słówka Ackermanna.  
– Pojutrze ekspedycja, powinieneś regenerować siły – rzekł.  
– I kto to mówi – odburknął Levi.  
– Jak twoja noga?  
Ackermann automatycznie dotknął lewego uda.  
– Wszystko w porządku. – Natarczywe spojrzenie Erwina przekonało go do uzupełnienia wypowiedzi: – Pobolewa.  
– Na pewno poradzisz sobie za murami?  
Levi zmrużył oczy i zmarszczył brwi.  
– Na pewno. Czy kiedykolwiek cię zawiodłem?  
Erwin uśmiechnął się ponownie, wyraźnie uspokojony. Wyszli z gabinetu, przeszli korytarzem, milcząc. Chwilę potem stali przed drzwiami zwiadowczej twierdzy i patrzyli, jak za wzgórzami lśnił ostatni słoneczny promyk. Przez moment mieli wrażenie, że świat jest lepszym miejscem. Gdzie nie ma tytanów. Gdzie nie ma bezsensownej śmierci przyjaciół.  
Generał Smith zerknął dyskretnie na profil stojącego obok Levia.  
– Chcesz mi coś powiedzieć? – usłyszał nagle. Ackermann niezmiennie patrzył przed siebie.  
– Tak – odparł Erwin. Czuł ogarniające go przyjemne ciepło.  
I milczeli dalej.  
***  
Erwin otworzył oczy. Odetchnął głęboko, podnosząc się do siadu. Po przyjęciu nie pojechał do domu; wprawdzie wychylił tylko trzy nieduże lampki wina, jednak wrodzona przyzwoitość nie pozwoliła mu na prowadzenie auta. Ackermann w swej gościnności zaproponował jemu i podpitej Hange nocleg.  
Przetarł oczy, przeczesał dłonią włosy. Usłyszał donośne chrapanie – gdyby było tylko nieco silniejsze, z pewnością tynk leciałby ze ścian – to Hange spała pod ścianą; tułów miała na materacu, ale nogi powędrowały na podłogę. Nawet we śnie rwała się do działania.  
Erwin opadł z powrotem na plecy. Dobiegł go cichy odgłos bosych stóp – to Levi zwlekł się z łóżka; maszerował od sypialni do łazienki, w tę z powrotem. Smith nieraz widział jego zaspaną twarz – dziewiąta godzina to dla skrzypka wczesny ranek.  
Gdy znali się już nieco i czasem udało im się podróżować razem, czy to w pociągu, czy w aucie jako pasażer – Levi zasypiał. Narzekał później, że drzemką zmarnował swój czas, ponieważ za najbardziej ekscytującą i inspirującą część podróżowania uważał nie dotarcie do celu, a sam proces docierania. Erwin śmiał się, że w takim razie Levi mógłby jeździć tym legendarnym pociągiem, który wiózł trumnę Abrahama Lincolna. Ponoć nigdy nie dojeżdżał do swojej końcowej stacji, zatem Levi wypodróżowałby się na zapas, ale pewnie też zanudził na śmierć.  
Erwin wtedy nie budził Ackermanna – inspiracje były ważne, jednak za cenniejszy uważał wypoczynek. Bez niego wena również zdawała się zmęczona.  
Levi wreszcie wywlókł z sypialni swoje zmęczone ciało. Widząc, że Smith nie śpi, machnął mu na przywitanie, nie mając ochoty wydusić ni słowa. Zignorował chrapiącą przeraźliwie Hange; postawił duży krok nad leżącymi na podłodze nogami i skierował się do kuchni. Erwin poszedł za nim.  
– Wyglądasz jak siedem nieszczęść – rzekł. Usiadł przy niedużym stoliku pod ścianą. Levi wstawił wodę na herbatę. Spojrzał na Smitha i westchnął ciężko. – Znów się nie wyspałeś. Mogłeś przecież wygonić gości wcześniej.  
– Jestem dobrym gospodarzem, nie wyrzucam gości z domu – odparł Levi. Stłumił ziewnięcie i pokręcił głową z dezaprobatą, widząc uśmiech na twarzy przyjaciela. Nalał gorącej wody z czajnika do kubków.  
– Wyrzuciłbyś – stwierdził Erwin.  
– Fakt – przyznał Levi. – Ale jestem miły.  
– Czasem.  
Ackermann westchnął, ale potaknął na zgodę. Smith uśmiechnął się.  
– Farlan wczoraj nagotował tyle, że zapasów wystarczyłoby na rok dla całego pułku. Musisz pomóc mi to wszystko zjeść. – Erwin wzruszył ramionami, nie zgłaszając sprzeciwu. – Ale najpierw idź do łazienki. Nie będzie śniadania, póki się nie ogarniesz. Moment, znajdę dla ciebie ręcznik. Ach, i uważaj na prysznic. Z jakiegoś powodu gorąca woda leci, gdy odkręcisz kurek od wody zimnej.  
Erwin był wdzięczny za pozwolenie skorzystania z łazienki; czuł potrzebę odświeżenia się po wczorajszym przyjęciu. Po kilku minutach wyraźnie usłyszał pukanie do drzwi, mimo że szum wody zagłuszał większość dźwięków. Ktoś był zdesperowany.  
– Długo zamierzasz moczyć dupę? – Najwidoczniej dopiero co obudzona Hange również miała nadzieję na prysznic. – Zaraz zwymiotuję, wyłaź!  
A może nie.  
Po krótkiej chwili Erwin szybko wytarł się do sucha, wskoczył w spodnie i pozwolił przyjaciółce zająć łazienkę. Zakładając koszulę, ruszył do kuchni. Levi naszykował już parę talerzy z jedzeniem.  
– I jak, odkręciłeś dobry kurek? Zrobiłem ci kawę.  
– Oczywiście się pomyliłem. – Levi parsknął śmiechem, siadając przy stole. Erwin zajął miejsce naprzeciwko. – Dzięki. Ręcznik powiesiłem na kaloryferze.  
– Dobrze, przynajmniej nie będę szukał. Mogę ci przynieść suszarkę do włosów, jeśli chcesz.  
Ackermann pamiętał, jak mama ganiła go, kiedy nie chciał suszyć włosów. Ostrzegała, że może się to skończyć chorobą. Levi westchnął błogo w duchu – ani razu nie złapał nawet kataru.  
– Nie trzeba – odparł grzecznie Erwin, nakładając kawałek mięsa na talerz.  
– Jak złapiesz przeziębienie, nie będziesz mógł udawać pracoholika – nalegał. Zobaczył uśmiech na jego twarzy.  
– Nie muszę udawać, jestem nim.  
– Gdyby tak było faktycznie, nie przyszedłbyś na wczorajsze przyjęcie i nie siedziałbyś teraz tutaj.  
Trwali chwilę w milczeniu. Erwin wziął filiżankę kawy i utkwił w niej wzrok.  
– Chyba tak – zgodził się w końcu. To oznaczało, że z premedytacją na szczycie postawił pracę, a związek z Julią nie miał dla niego większej wartości. Z tą myślą poczuł się wyjątkowo źle.  
– Było, minęło. Zostaw to za sobą – rzekł Levi. Przygnębiająca wówczas muzyka Erwina sprawiała mu przykrość. Przyjaciel uśmiechnął się do niego gorzko.  
– Czytasz w myślach, co?  
– Nie. – Levi ujął w dłonie kubek z herbatą, ciesząc się przyjemnym ciepłem. – Sam mi wszystko mówisz.  
Do kuchni weszła półżywa Hange. Usiadła ciężko przy stole, ubolewając pod nosem nad swoją niedolą. Mimo że nie wypiła na przyjęciu dużo, wyraźnie odczuwała skutki zatrucia. Erwin zadeklarował się, że ją podwiezie, a samochód odbierze innym razem.  
Za godzinę, bez zbędnej wylewności, pożegnali się. Uścisnęli sobie dłonie i życzyli miłego dnia, po czym przyjaciele wsiedli do auta.  
Levi stał chwilę na podwórzu, patrząc na wyjeżdżający czarny samochód. Ta dziwna, przygnębiająca melodia zaszumiała w koronach drzew razem z wiatrem i mimo słonecznego ciepła Levi poczuł chłód. Przyszło mu do głowy, że słyszał już tę melodię, była stara i zakurzona, ale po tylu latach zaczęła wracać. Pamiętał ją z dzieciństwa – grała w jego umyśle zaraz po śmierci mamy, gdy został sam.  
Wzdrygnął się i wrócił do domu. Chciał spojrzeć na to otrzymane od Erwina pudełeczko z zieloną wstążką. Czuł emanujące od niego ciepło, prawie namacalne. W środku, na miękkiej poszewce, leżała jedwabna czarna muszka. Dotknął jej materiału – w cichym szeleście płynęła łagodna, przemiła melodia, którą rano słyszał u Erwina.  
Wziął prezent i odstawił pudełko. Podszedł do lustra na drzwiach szafy. Już miał przypiąć sobie muchę, gdy pod jej wiązaniem zauważył wyszyte srebrną nicią inicjały: L. A.  
Stał chwilę nieruchomo, wpatrując się w litery. Przyjemnie ciepła melodia płynęła w żyłach, jakby materiał śpiewał pod samym dotykiem. Tamta dziwna, przygnębiająca muzyka gdzieś uleciała, gdy Levi spoglądał na swój prezent. Uwiązał muchę pod kołnierzem, by następne paręnaście minut wpatrywać się w lustro, słuchając melodii, którą miał nadzieję pamiętać już zawsze.  
Leviowi przypomniał się sen z nocy po przyjęciu. Uśmiechnął się w zastanowieniu. Śpiącego skrzypka nawiedziła muzyka – czysta muzyka, ta, którą kochał nad życie i która jako jedyna rozumiała go naprawdę. Tylko z jakiegoś powodu miała blond włosy i lśniące niebieskie oczy.  
***  
Erwin spotkał się z Leviem w sali koncertowej filharmonii tuż po występie. Słuchacze opuścili budynek, jeszcze tylko kilku muzyków kręciło się wokół.  
– Stresowałeś się?  
Levi zaprzeczył. Kołnierz jego eleganckiej koszuli przyozdabiała jedwabna mucha – prezent od przyjaciela.  
– Nigdy nie czułem zdenerwowania w trakcie koncertów – stwierdził, zastanowiwszy się chwilę. – Podczas gry mam wrażenie, że jestem z muzyką sam.  
– Ta twoja boginka musi być wyjątkowo czarująca – zażartował Smith. Ackermann wzruszył ramionami i parsknął.  
– À propos tego... Czyżby Miche zaznajomił się wreszcie z jakąś dziewczyną?  
– A tak. – Erwin uśmiechnął się, wspominając rozmowę z nim. – Najpierw wlepiła mu mandat, a potem oddała auto do jego warsztatu. Już ze dwa tygodnie się spotykają. – Odetchnął głęboko. – Cieszę się, że przestał poświęcać czas tylko samochodom. Z jego gadaniny wnioskuję, że Nanaba jest miłą dziewczyną, mam więc nadzieję, że uszczęśliwi tego starego konia.  
– Jeśli wszystko będzie dobrze, pewnie nam ją przedstawi – rzekł Levi. Szturchnął przyjaciela łokciem. – A ty kiedy nam kogoś przedstawisz? Minęło trochę czasu od twojej ostatniej narzeczonej.  
Erwin zdał sobie sprawę, że od dawna nie myślał o swojej uczuciowej sferze. Przyznał się przed samym sobą – obawa przed skrzywdzeniem kolejnej osoby kierowała nim nad wyraz silnie. Ponadto ostatnio znacznie mniej poświęcał się pracy, w przeciwieństwie do okresu związku z Julią. Znów poczuł się winny.  
– Chyba jeszcze nie nadszedł czas – odparł z lekkim uśmiechem. Powolnym krokiem ruszyli z widowni na scenę.  
– Ja myślę, że właśnie nadszedł – stwierdził Levi z przekonaniem. – Twoja _Sonata księżycowa_ trochę się zmieniła od pół roku.  
– Naprawdę? – Erwin uniósł brwi.  
– Ma weselsze nuty.  
– Beethoven się w grobie przewraca. – Uśmiech Levia był najmilszym aspektem dzisiejszego występu. – Zmieniona melodia ma oznaczać, że powinienem sobie kogoś poszukać? – zapytał rozbawiony Erwin.  
– Ach, nie. – Ackermann machnął ręką w nieokreślonym geście. – Po prostu mówi o, jak to nazwać, stopniu twojego uszczęśliwienia, powiedzmy.  
– Teraz jestem szczęśliwszy niż pół roku temu?  
Levi uśmiechnął się łagodnie.  
– Tak wskazywałaby twoja zmieniona _Sonata księżycowa_. Ale sam musisz odpowiedzieć sobie na to pytanie. – Stanęli na scenie. – Może czas najwyższy udzielić komuś nieco swojego szczęścia?  
Ackermann położył futerał ze skrzypcami na nakrywie koncertowego fortepianu, po czym wyjął instrument. Oparł brodę na podgłówku i zerknął na zamyślonego Erwina.  
– Posłuchaj pierwszej melodii, jaką zagrałem w dzieciństwie.  
Każdy znał ten utwór. Smith parsknął śmiechem.  
– _Wlazł kotek na płotek_ , mogłem się tego spodziewać.  
– Mama mnie nauczyła. – Levi westchnął cicho z rozczuleniem na twarzy. – Potrafiłem wybrzdąkać prostą melodię, mimo że ledwie byłem w stanie ułożyć zdanie. – Przeciągnął subtelnie smyczkiem po strunach. – Widziałeś zdjęcie mojej mamy, prawda? – Erwin skinął z miłym uśmiechem. – Była czarującą osobą.  
– Jesteś do niej bardzo podobny.  
– Każdy mówi, że mam jej twarz – przyznał Levi. Czuł na sobie uważne spojrzenie. – Mniejsza, że wolałbym mieć swoją.  
Erwin uniósł brwi w rozbawieniu.  
– Żarty się ciebie trzymają.  
Obserwował, z jakim pietyzmem skrzypek chował instrument do futerału.  
– Zagraj – usłyszał nagle. – Nie bez powodu twoja melodia jest podobna do _Sonaty księżycowej_.  
– Rozszyfrowałeś mnie – rzekł Smith i wzruszył ramionami. – To jedyny utwór, który po trosze umiem wystukać. – Wahał się chwilę, ale pod uporczywym wzrokiem Levia usiadł wreszcie za pulpitem fortepianu. Sala opustoszała, kręcący się w pobliżu muzycy zniknęli. Z pewnością wiedzieli, co się święci. Erwin zaśmiał się w duchu na tę myśl. – Panie i panowie, oto ja!  
Ackermann oparł się o obudowę instrumentu, nie mogąc opanować wesołości. Przygnębiająca melodia sonaty kontrastowała z muzyką Erwina, płynącą z jego szczerego uśmiechu i subtelnych, radosnych spojrzeń rzucanych w kierunku skrzypka.  
– Cóż. – Levi rozłożył ręce w bezradnym geście. – Utwór w porządku, acz pianistę warto by wymienić.  
– Ach, mógłbyś pochwalić chociaż za brak jakichkolwiek błędów! – żachnął się żartobliwie Erwin.  
– Raz ci się palec omsknął – sprostował skrzypek, przybierając minę zbyt ambitnego nauczyciela. – Poza tym... – Smith wstał, robiąc Leviowi miejsce przy fortepianie. – Grasz trochę sztywno. To delikatny utwór, potrzeba nieco wrażliwości. – Dłonie Ackermanna niemal płynęły po klawiaturze. Mimo że nigdy nie poświęcił wielu godzin na doskonalenie swoich pianistycznych umiejętności, potrafił dosłownie czuć muzykę. Dlatego gra na czymkolwiek przychodziła mu z łatwością. Na jego twarzy malowało się teraz skupienie, którego próżno było szukać przy skrzypcach. Gdy skończył, podniósł się i zapytał: – Gdzie się tego nauczyłeś? Nie wyglądasz na specjalnie zainteresowanego muzyką.  
Erwin splótł ręce na piersi.  
– Mój ojciec chciał, bym potrafił wszystko i doświadczył rzeczy, których on w dzieciństwie nie mógł. Teraz myślę, że trochę przedobrzył. – Uśmiechnął się lekko. – Posyłał mnie na dziesiątki zajęć dodatkowych – a to gra w golfa, a to lekcje z obszernej wiedzy na temat mchów i porostów. Sam uczył mnie nut, ale zupełnie mi nie wchodziły. Ostatecznie tygodniami wbijał mi do głowy klasyczne utwory, bym potrafił je zagrać z pamięci. – Parsknął śmiechem. – Znam tylko _Sonatę księżycową_ , bo jest stosunkowo prosta.  
Ackermann wyraźnie słuchał z zainteresowaniem. Erwin zastanawiał się, czy powinien w ogóle opowiadać mu takie rzeczy. Obawiał się, że Levi go źle zrozumie – nie miał zamiaru uskarżać się na ojca, w końcu zawdzięczał mu tak wiele.  
– Jakby nie patrzeć, twój ojciec był mądrym człowiekiem – stwierdził Levi. – Przedobrzył czy nie, starał się wyedukować cię na każdej płaszczyźnie.  
– Fakt, po trosze jestem mu wdzięczny – potaknął Erwin. Ze smutkiem pomyślał, że przyjaciel nie miał żadnego z rodziców przy sobie. Mama Levia umarła przecież w jego wczesnym dzieciństwie. On sam przyznał, że z pewnością koloryzował wspomnienia o niej. Nie wiedział już, co sobie wymyślił, a co faktycznie miało miejsce.  
Nastrój Erwina wyraźnie się zmienił, Levi usłyszał to w jego melodii. Stał przed nim przygnębiony z rękami złożonymi na piersi i wzrokiem patrzącym wszędzie, tylko nie na skrzypka.  
– Może wyskoczymy na kawę albo herbatę? – zaproponował Ackermann, starając się rozluźnić atmosferę. – Pogadamy o bzdurach jak zawsze, na przykład jak uzdrowić naszą gospodarkę.  
Erwin spojrzał na niego. Odetchnął ze spokojem i zdobył się na uśmiech.  
– Dobry pomysł.  
Levi chwycił futerał ze skrzypcami i już miał zejść ze sceny, gdy wtem przed nim szanowany prezes kancelarii adwokackiej poślizgnął się na wypastowanym parkiecie i runął na plecy. Jęknął cicho.  
– Masz prawdziwy talent do wywijania orłów – rzucił, powstrzymując śmiech. – Jeszcze moment, a odlecisz.  
Zostawił futerał na fortepianie, podszedł do ociężale podnoszącego się Erwina i podał mu rękę. Pomógł mu wstać i natychmiast zdał sobie sprawę, że znajduje się zbyt blisko niego. Poczuł nagłą słabość w nogach i uderzenie gorąca. Nim spróbował się odsunąć, ciepłe dłonie mężczyzny ujęły jego twarz. Erwin nachylił się. Nabrał w płuca pięknego zapachu perfum. Musnął łagodnie ustami rozchylone wargi skrzypka. Brakło mu tchu.  
Uniósł twarz i patrzył niepewnie, zastanawiając się, co go skłoniło do pocałowania faceta oraz dlaczego ten nie odskoczył jak poparzony. Erwin przestał jednak myśleć, gdy przyglądał się Ackermannowi – jego przymkniętym powiekom i nieudolnie tłumionemu uśmiechowi na ustach.  
– Na bogów, Erwinie, co ty wyrabiasz? – zapytał rozbawiony. Otworzył oczy, drżącymi palcami chwycił poły jego marynarki. Pan mecenas zdawał się spłoszony, jawnie unikając spojrzenia Levia. – Zaplanowałeś to, czy jak?  
Erwin uniósł wzrok, uśmiechając się w zakłopotaniu. Położył dłonie na przedramionach trzymającego go skrzypka.  
– Nie. – Widząc wesołe ogniki w niebieskoszarych oczach, zrobiło mu się ciepło na sercu, które w tej chwili tłukło się nad wyraz mocno w piersi. – Nie planuję takich rzeczy.  
On zawsze miał tak jasne oczy?  
– Przewróciłeś się, nic cię nie boli? – spytał Levi z wyraźną troską. Dotknął blizny nad jego lewą brwią.  
Erwin parsknął śmiechem rozbawiony, acz nieco rozdygotany.  
– Boli mnie duma – odparł. – Zbłaźniłem się przed tobą. – Zerknął niepewnie na muzyka. Widząc jego wręcz czułe spojrzenie, nie mógł wydusić słowa. Zebrał się jednak w sobie. – Muszę iść, wybacz mi. – Uwolnił się od trzymających go rąk skrzypka. Minął go i zbiegł prędko ze sceny, tłumiąc w sobie chęć porwania Levia w ramiona. Z pewnością by się przed tym nie bronił, gdyby stał przy nim dłużej.  
– A co z herbatą? – wydusił ze ściśniętego gardła Ackermann. Erwin ruszył do wyjścia szybkim krokiem.  
– Innym razem. Zadzwonię – rzucił na odchodne.  
Ackermann, nieco zdezorientowany, acz ledwie powstrzymujący śmiech, wciąż stał przy fortepianie. Westchnął głośno i złożył ręce na piersi. Już wiedział, czemu ta _Sonata księżycowa_ brzmiała radośniej niż zwykle. Ależ nie, wcale mu to nie przeszkadzało – jego własna muzyka również grała w uszach inaczej. Levi zauważył pierwsze jej zmiany parę tygodni temu. Gdy kiedyś nie słuchał jej w ogóle, tak teraz nie mógł bez niej zasnąć.  
Ach, obaj z Erwinem byli głupcami.


	3. Chapter 3

Po powrocie do domu Levi był wstanie jedynie lec na kanapę w salonie i słuchać muzyki, która nie opuszczała jego myśli od wyjścia z filharmonii. Serce biło mu nadzwyczajnie mocno, czuł przyjemne ciepło i już wiedział, że nie uspokoi się, jeśli nie sięgnie teraz po skrzypce.  
Rozłożył na stoliku przed kanapą kartki, ołówek wetknął za ucho, oparł brodę na podgłówku instrumentu. Wpadł w swego rodzaju trans, zapisując papier nutami na zamianę z przesuwaniem smyczkiem po strunach.  
Rozproszył go dźwięk powiadomienia w telefonie. Odłożył skrzypce, sięgnął po komórkę leżącą na stoliku. Wiadomość od Hange.

_Wysłałam maila ze zdjęciami z przyjęcia. W razie chęci na nagie fotki uprasza się skontaktować ze mną osobiście._

Levi pokręcił głową z dezaprobatą i zajrzał do skrzynki pocztowej. Hange narobiła naprawdę dużo zdjęć; zdecydowana większość z nich przedstawiała osoby zaskoczone obiektywem aparatu. Na jednej z fotografii Levi spostrzegł znajome usta wygięte w uśmiechu; zrobiło mu się ciepło na sercu. Erwin uśmiechał się wtedy bardzo często i chyba to z całego wieczoru najbardziej zapadło skrzypkowi w pamięć.  
Zewsząd ogarnęła go muzyka, gdy patrzył na zdjęcie – stwierdził, że musi wrócić do komponowania. Nie pamiętał, czy kiedykolwiek czuł tak potężny przymus zapisywania melodii grającej w jego umyśle. Był natchniony, wypełniony muzyką.  
Dopiero niemal nad ranem zdecydował, że powinien poświęcić nieco czasu na sen. Bez wypoczynku wena również zdawała się zmęczona – słyszał to od Erwina wiele razy. Mimo to i tak nie mógł zasnąć przez co najmniej godzinę. Zastanawiał się, czy wtedy, w filharmonii, na pewno nie powiedział czegoś nieodpowiedniego, czy nie wyszedł na głupca. Obawiał się, że Erwin będzie chciał ochłodzić ich relacje. Levi nie żałował, ale nie wiedział, co z nim.  
Usnął o piątej nad ranem, gdy zmęczenie samo zaczęło grać uspokajającą melodię. Levi dałby głowę, że większą część tej muzyki słyszał u Erwina.  
***  
Erwin siedział na łóżku w bezruchu, ukrywszy twarz w dłoniach. Nie, nie powinien czuć się szczęśliwy. Nie po tym, co stało się ojcu i nie po tym, jakim był złym narzeczonym. Ponadto obaj z Leviem byli mężczyznami, co w tej chwili zdawało się Erwinowi niezręczne.  
Westchnął, nie wiedząc, co myśleć. Miał tylko nadzieję, że Levi nie ma mu niczego za złe. W końcu śmiał się z całego wydarzenia i nie wydawał się zagniewany.  
Ach, Levi rzadko się na niego gniewał. A gdy mu się zdarzało, Erwin zawsze nawiązywał rozmowę, by problem zniknął. Ackermann milczał przez jej większość (w sumie można by to zatem nazwać monologiem), słuchając uważnie, stopniowo dąsając się coraz mniej (ale rzucając jeszcze kąśliwe uwagi), aż wreszcie złość przechodziła i czoło Levia rozjaśniało się. Erwin uwielbiał obserwować zmiany w jego twarzy – jak niebieskoszare oczy ciskają błyskawice, by za moment śmiały się razem z ustami.  
Niech to szlag...!  
Wstał i podszedł do okna. Spoglądał na migające światła miasta okrytego nocą. Wziął głęboki wdech i wyciągnął komórkę z kieszeni eleganckich spodni. Już za późno, żeby zadzwonić.

_Przepraszam za dzisiaj._

Wysłał wiadomość i niemal zachłysnął się powietrzem, gdy za moment telefon zadzwonił mu w ręce.  
– Dzieci już dawno powinny spać – usłyszał głos Hange. Erwin odetchnął z ulgą. – Za co mnie przepraszasz?  
Przez moment stał w bezruchu zupełnie zdezorientowany.  
– Pomyłka, wybacz.  
– Za co chcesz przeprosić Levia? – zapytała, od razu się domyślając. – Coś się stało?  
Erwin nie do końca miał ochotę zwierzać się z wydarzeń dzisiejszego wieczoru. Ale wiedział też, że przyjaciółka nie odpuści, dopóki nie usłyszy zadowalającej ją odpowiedzi. Jej dociekliwość bywała nie do zniesienia.  
– Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać. Idź spać, Hange – mruknął.  
– Oj, zdecydowanie chcesz. Mam ci zrobić nalot? Przez telefon będzie ci łatwiej to wykrztusić.  
Zatem Erwin powiedział. A Hange zamilkła na parę długich chwil, co jakiś czas dając o sobie znać chrząknięciami. W końcu odezwała się cicho, acz z wyraźnym rozbawieniem:  
– Dałeś się załatwić.  
***  
Przyszedł godzinę za wcześnie. Zerkał nerwowo na zegarek, wiedząc, że nie przyspieszy czasu, ale też go nie zatrzyma. Chciał się spotkać i jednocześnie obawiał się tego. Wciąż odtwarzał w pamięci rozmowę z Leviem i zastanawiał się, czy na pewno nie popełnił jakiejś gafy.  
Zganił się w myśli. Nie był przecież nastolatkiem na pierwszej randce.  
Rozmawiał z Hange do późna w nocy. Ryczała ze śmiechu jak nigdy. Dała przyjacielowi parę rad, których wprawdzie mógłby udzielić sobie sam, ale podziękował za poprawienie humoru.  
Nie wiedział, czy powinien zająć już miejsce przy zarezerwowanym stoliku, czy może poczekać przed wejściem do restauracyjki. Czuł się, jakby zapomniał, jak wyglądają romantyczne interakcje z drugą osobą. Tym bardziej, że wcześniej nie miał takich z mężczyzną.  
Dziwił się sobie, ale nie sprawiało mu to problemu, póki czuł się szczęśliwy. A chyba o to powinno chodzić w życiu, prawda?  
W końcu zdecydował się na poczekanie przy stoliku. Początkowo zachowany dystans mógł mu pomóc w uspokojeniu się i trzymaniu ust na wodzy, gdyby znów go poniosło – jak wtedy w filharmonii.  
Doprawdy, Erwinie, nie wszystko rozwiązuje się pocałunkami.  
Drgnął i wstał, zobaczywszy przed sobą smukłą postać w idealnie białej koszuli i luźno zarzuconej na ramiona granatowej marynarce. Levi zawsze dobrze wyglądał, choć zwykle wcale o to nie dbał. Zupełnie jakby urodził się elegancki.  
Przez chwilę stali w milczeniu, badając się wzajemnie wzrokiem. Będąc przeświadczonymi, że zachowują się jak szczeniaki, na ich twarze powypełzały nieśmiałe uśmiechy.  
– Może usiądziemy? – zaproponował Erwin. Wyraźnie zaczęli zwracać na siebie uwagę gości restauracyjki. Levi skinął i zajął miejsce naprzeciwko.  
Nie czuli potrzeby witania się – mieli wrażenie, że w ogóle się nie żegnali. Wspomnienie z filharmonii wciąż żywo dawało o sobie znać.  
Natychmiast pojawiła się kelnerka. Poprosili tylko o herbatę.  
– Ładnie wyglądasz – rzekł Levi szczerze.  
– Jeszcze by brakowało, abym wyszedł przy tobie na bezguście. Wystarczy, że przewyższasz mnie w wielu innych dziedzinach – odparł Erwin.  
– Ach, na pewno nie we wzroście – powiedział żartobliwie.  
Rozmawiali o wszystkim i o niczym. Zapomnieli, że wokół siedzieli obcy ludzie. Przekomarzali się jak zwykle, wspominali jak zwykle, tylko że ich oczy różniły się od tych sprzed tygodni. Szukali się spojrzeniami. Ze szczerych, nieśmiałych nieco uśmiechów płynęła łagodna, ciepła muzyka. Levi mógłby jej słuchać dniami i nocami.  
Po jakimś czasie opuścili restauracyjkę. Okolica była tutaj wyjątkowo spokojna; wąska, brukowana ulica, mało pojazdów – mnóstwo par spotykało się w tym miejscu. Szczególnie na przełomie kwietnia i maja, gdy drzewka owocowe kwitły przy drodze (nikt nie wiedział, skąd się tu wzięły), oraz na jesieni, kiedy pod stopami chrzęściły bajecznie kolorowe liście.  
Spacerowali wolnym krokiem, mijając jabłonie i grusze pyszniące się tysiącami kwiatów, czekające na pochwałę. Levi słyszał przesłodką melodię kołysaną przez liście i spadające z wietrzykiem płatki. Westchnął nad pięknem dzisiejszego dnia – nic nie mogło go zepsuć. W trakcie rozmowy o ulubionej herbacie, spoglądał na profil idącego obok Erwina. Właśnie teraz jego twarz była obliczem najmilszego człowieka na ziemi, a jego _Sonata księżycowa_ nie miała nic wspólnego ze swoją pierwotną, smutną wersją. To była cudowna melodia, rozkosznie delikatna i kojąca nerwy.  
Erwin początkowo chciał chwycić Levia za rękę, ale powstrzymał się w ostatniej chwili. Nie chciał się narzucać i obawiał się, że skrzypek odtrąci jego dłoń.  
Przeszli całą ulicę, skręcili w inną, jeszcze mniej uczęszczaną, ponadto niemal pozbawioną zabudowań. Zatrzymali się pod jednym z drzew. Levi dałby słowo, że gałęzie uginały się pod ciężarem bladoróżowych kwiatów.  
– Nie uważasz, że jabłonie kwitną piękniej niż w zeszłym roku? – zagadnął, mrugając porozumiewawczo.  
Erwin uśmiechnął się, przypominając sobie ich pierwszą rozmowę w pociągu, a potem spotkanie na bankiecie w filharmonii.  
– Tak. Zdecydowanie.  
I wówczas lunął deszcz. Delikatne płatki niesione wietrzykiem opadły gwałtownie pod wpływem ciężkich kropel. Mecenas i skrzypek stali przez parę sekund zupełnie zaskoczeni, spoglądając ku niebu spod półprzymkniętych powiek. Byli tak zaabsorbowani sobą, że nie spostrzegli żadnej chmury. Nic nie mogło zepsuć piękna dzisiejszego dnia – chyba że nagła zmiana pogody.  
– Niedaleko jest przystanek autobusowy, widzisz? Za jakieś – Levi zerknął na zegarek na lewym nadgarstku – sześć minut będziemy już w drodze do domu.  
Nie chcąc przemoknąć zupełnie, zerwali się pędem w kierunku małego, szklanego daszku ze znakiem autobusu. Erwin mało nie wybuchnął śmiechem, myśląc, jak dobrze Levi pamiętał rozkład jazdy. Skrzypek, gdy tylko miał taką możliwość, podróżował komunikacją miejską. Mógł wtedy bujać w obłokach do woli.  
Nie trzeba było długo czekać, by zagłębienia w ulicy wypełniły się wodą. Smith i Ackermann stali obok siebie, obserwując spadające krople. Zanim dotarli pod daszek, zdążyli przemoknąć do suchej nitki.  
Nie tak Erwin wyobrażał sobie ten dzień, ale nie mógł powiedzieć, że zepsuł się zupełnie. Miał przy sobie Levia, który w żaden sposób nie okazywał niezadowolenia. Co więcej, w tej chwili wyglądał niemal na ubawionego. Maleńkie kropelki spływały z jego czarnych włosów, by zginąć w wilgotnym materiale marynarki. Chyba wyczuł, że mu się przyglądał, bo uniósł wzrok. Erwin patrzył już gdzie indziej.  
Levi zauważył, że w tej chwili melodia Erwina stała się dziwniejsza. To cichła, to się wzmagała; określenie konkretnych dźwięków było niemożliwe. Nim zdążył zapytać, czy wszystko w porządku, usłyszał:  
– Kocham cię.  
Erwin niezmiennie spoglądał przed siebie. Jego muzyka zatętniła gorącymi, niskimi tonami – ale rozkosznie przyjemnymi uchu. Levi czuł ją niemal fizycznie; chciał zamknąć oczy i nie słyszeć nic innego. Zamiast tego wpatrywał się w profil stojącego obok mężczyzny, od którego nie mógł teraz oderwać wzroku.  
– Wybacz mi, Leviu, nie powinienem tak nagle... – Erwin zamilkł na moment, odetchnął cicho i kontynuował: – Nigdy nie interesował mnie żaden mężczyzna... To dla mnie nowa sytuacja... Przepraszam, nie wiem, jak się powinienem zachować.  
Odważył się spojrzeć na skrzypka. Levi chwycił jego dłoń i mocno ścisnął. Wydawał się wyjątkowo spokojny. Przez krótką chwilę milczał, jakby zastanawiał się, co powiedzieć.  
– Kocham tylko muzykę – rzekł w końcu. Erwin czuł ciepło jego dłoni i jednocześnie ogarniający go chłód. Nie wiedział, czy to przez mokre ubranie, czy przez słowa Levia. – Towarzyszy mi od zawsze. To ona dawała mi radość i pozwalała zapomnieć, że zostałem sam. W pewnym stopniu pomogła mi znaleźć przyjaciół. Lepiej niż inni potrafiłem odczytać nastroje, stąd wiedziałem, kto czuje do mnie sympatię. Isabel i Farlan są dla mnie jak rodzeństwo. – Milczał parę sekund. Ścisnął dłoń Erwina i wznowił: – Gdy wszyscy znani mi ludzie zaczęli interesować się randkami, jako jedyny odstawałem od nich. Z żadnym człowiekiem nie łączyło mnie nigdy nic tak silnego, jak z muzyką. – Uśmiechnął się łagodnie. – Tak, teraz nastąpi to tradycyjne „ale”. Czekałeś na to, co?  
– Miałem nadzieję, że będzie – przyznał Erwin, starając się nie cieszyć za wcześnie. Chciał odgarnąć jego czarne włosy z czoła, jednak ani drgnął.  
– Nie wiem, czy to, co czuję, jest tożsame z miłością. Zdecydowanie to dla mnie nowość. Ach, nie mam pojęcia, jak mam ci to wytłumaczyć...  
Erwin wiedział, że nieważne, jak długo będzie znał Levia, nigdy do końca nie odkryje, co takiego – prócz skrzypiec – gra mu w duszy.  
– Kocham cię – powiedział.  
– Wiem – odparł Levi. – Wiem, dlatego chcę spróbować. – Nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu. – Twoja muzyka jest piękniejsza od wszystkiego, co dotąd słyszałem.  
Muzyka zakochanego człowieka.  
Stali, trzymając się za ręce i obserwując deszcz spływający ulicą. Levi nic nie mógł poradzić na niespokojnie łomoczące serce w piersi i fale gorąca zalewające go raz za razem. Spoglądał na Erwina, który patrzył gdzieś w dal. Miał spokojną twarz z delikatnym uśmiechem na ustach. Błękitne oczy skupiły się na nim, gdy Levi rzekł:  
– Uczucia rozwijają się między innymi pod wpływem kontaktu fizycznego, więc na co czekasz?  
Przez krótki moment Erwin patrzył zdezorientowany.  
– Hm?  
– Pocałuj mnie wreszcie. – Smith nie wytrzymał i parsknął śmiechem. Levi pokręcił głową z dezaprobatą. – No co? Pierwszy raz mamy za sobą, teraz powinno pójść łatwiej.  
Chyba jeszcze nie widział Erwina tak szczęśliwego. Poczuł, że ta radość udziela się także jemu.  
– Już nie ma czasu, zaraz będzie autobus – stwierdził Smith. Levi zmarszczył brwi.  
– Nie drażnij się ze mną. No już.  
Złapał poły marynarki pana mecenasa i ściągnął go ku sobie. Żaden z nich nie potrafił zachować powagi mimo tak ważnej chwili. Zaśmiewając się i udając, że podchodzą do sprawy jak dorośli ludzie, całowali się na przemian z pleceniem bzdur o czymś, czego za moment nie pamiętali. Erwin odgarniał wilgotne kosmyki z czoła Levia; Levi, trzymał się jego marynarki i podawał mu usta, próbując się nie śmiać. Erwin prawie wziął Levia na ręce, ale zrezygnował, stwierdzając, że w mokrym ubraniu waży dwa razy więcej; Levi ukrył twarz na ramieniu Erwina, hamując wybuch rechotu; dobrze, że Smith nie mógł go podnieść – jeszcze by sobie kręgosłup złamał.  
Erwin objął mocno skrzypka, pytając, jaką muzykę teraz słyszy. Levi nie potrafił mu odpowiedzieć. Mógł tylko określić ją jako zbiór wszystkich pięknych melodii, które słyszał w życiu. Błogo wzdychając, zaplótł ręce za szyją Smitha. Szczęście wymalowane na przystojnej twarzy sprawiło, że Ackermanna zalała fala rozkosznego ciepła.  
Erwin przyglądał się chwilę skrzypkowi, by zaraz przytulić usta do jego gorącego policzka. Natura obdarzyła Levia tak ciemnymi rzęsami, że niemal każdy miał wrażenie, że to sprawka makijażu. Erwin uwielbiał to wyraźne obramowanie oczu i wyznał to Ackermannowi, całując jego powieki.  
Byli tak przejęci sobą, że mało, by nie spostrzegli nadjeżdżającego autobusu. Przywołali się do porządku.  
– Niech go szlag, spóźnił się ze dwadzieścia minut – zauważył Smith, ale zdecydowanie nie był tym faktem rozdrażniony.  
Wsiedli do prawie pustego pojazdu. Erwin kupił u kierowcy bilety i usadowił się obok Levia. Ich dłonie splotły się i przez następne blisko pół godziny trwali w milczeniu, słuchając cichego warkotu silnika i nie zważając na nikogo.  
Autobus zawiózł ich niemal do centrum miasta. Przez parę minut przemierzali pełne kałuż chodniki, nie starając się już ukryć przed deszczem. Tym razem Erwin wziął Levia za rękę. Starał się nie być zbyt nachalnym w okazywaniu swojej radości, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać, by nie zatrzymać się w połowie drogi i nie pocałować Ackermanna jeszcze raz. On sam nie miał nic przeciwko temu.  
Dotarli do wielkiego, oszklonego apartamentowca, wjechali windą na ósme piętro i weszli do mieszkania Smitha. Levi był tu parę razy z przyjaciółmi, gdy urządzali wesołe, wieczorne spotkania. Teraz sam zaproponował, by zatrzymali się u Erwina. Chciał się wysuszyć i odsapnąć (poza tym pobyć dłużej w towarzystwie swojego, och, faceta), a od jego domu dzieliło go parędziesiąt minut jazdy taksówką. Stwierdził w myśli, że wcale nie spieszy mu się z pożegnaniem.  
– Weź jakiś ciuch z szafy w sypialni – rzekł Erwin, ściągając w korytarzyku przemoczone buty. – Ręczniki znajdziesz w łazience, w szafce obok zlewu. Gdzieś tam leży suszarka. Wysusz włosy, żebyś się nie przeziębił.  
– Dam sobie radę – powiedział Levi, ciesząc się z przejawów troski. Na podróż do sypialni, trwającą całe pięć sekund, otrzymał całusa w czoło.  
W mieszkaniu dominowały dość chłodne kolory. Sypialnia miała jasne, prawie białe panele na podłodze i szare ściany. Jedynymi meblami były duże łóżko z metalowym wezgłowiem, dwie szafki nocne i szafa do kompletu. Wystrój pokoju zdawał się Leviowi nieco surowy, ale przyjemny. Przez cudaczny kształt tej części budynku, to pomieszczenie miało okna z trzech stron; w tej chwili upiększone tysiącem połyskujących kropel. Levi przypomniał sobie, że takie same krople spływały po jasnych włosach Erwina i jego przystojnej twarzy. Stwierdził, że będzie musiał zawrzeć to wspomnienie w jakimś utworze – pojedyncze dźwięki już odzywały się w jego umyśle, ale jeszcze czegoś mu brakowało.  
Otworzył szafę. W milczeniu przyglądał się różnokolorowym koszulom, w których Erwin zawsze wyglądał niesamowicie (równie dobrze wyglądałby nawet w worku po ziemniakach, stwierdził w myślach Levi). Uznał, że nie wypada założyć żadnej z nich, sięgnął więc po pierwszy z paru T-shirtów złożonych w kostkę na dnie szafy. Z szuflady pożyczył również bieliznę; uznał, że Erwin to przewidział. Potem poszedł do łazienki, znalazł ręczniki, rozłożył na suszarce mokre ubranie i wskoczył pod prysznic na parę minut. Wykąpany czuł się znacznie lepiej.  
Wciągnął na siebie czarne majtki (na drobniejszym od Erwina Leviu wyglądały jak zwyczajne krótkie spodenki) i bordowy T-shirt (na tyle duży, że bez problemu zasłaniał cały tyłek). Pomyślał o założeniu jakichś spodni dresowych, ale gdy znalazł takie w szafie, nogawki były zdecydowanie za długie, a w pasie zbyt luźne. W ostateczności stwierdził, że i tak nie ma się czego wstydzić, więc zrezygnował z dalszych poszukiwań.  
Mimo że koszulka pachniała proszkiem do prania, przesycona była zapachem Erwina, jak zresztą całe mieszkanie. Levi zawstydził się nieco, że jest tym faktem zachwycony.  
Od sypialni drzwi prowadziły prosto do salonu, gdzie od razu się skierował. Prawie na środku pokoju stał niski, drewniany stolik z szybą, gdzie czekał parujący kubek z herbatą. Erwin, przebrany w suche ubrania, siedział na kanapie przed nim, mając widok na całe pomieszczenie. Usłyszawszy kroki Levia, odezwał się:  
– Zamówiłem pizzę, nie mam nic specjalnego w lodówce. Nie gniewasz się?  
Levi przez wrażenia z całego dnia zupełnie zapomniał, że właściwie nic nie jedli.  
– Jasne, że nie – odparł. Stanął przy kanapie nieco niepewnie. Milczenie Erwina zastanowiło go, czy nie powinien biec z powrotem do sypialni, by się przebrać. – Przepraszam, nie chciałem przewrócić twojej szafy do góry nogami, szukając spodni. Jedyne, jakie znalazłem i które mogłyby pasować, nie pasowały.  
– Powinienem za tobą biegać ze szlauchem, żeby móc częściej cię takim oglądać – stwierdził Erwin po chwili ciszy. – Nie brzmię zachęcająco, prawda? – Wyciągnął ramiona, przybrawszy wyjątkowo czuły wraz twarzy. – Chodź do mnie.  
– Chyba powinienem uciekać – zauważył Levi, powstrzymując śmiech. Usiadł obok i bez wahania skorzystał z zaproszenia do uścisku. Zastanawiał się, jakim cudem tak szybko przywykł do zmiany przyjaciela na partnera. Przyszło mu to zaskakująco łatwo. – Bałwan – mruknął, ciesząc się przyjemnym ciepłem ramion. Uznał, że podobnie do niego zachowywali się jego przyjaciele z czasów szkolnych, ale wybaczył to sobie. Jego pierwsze silne uczucie spotkało go przed trzydziestką, miał prawo być podchmielony radością.  
– Chyba wezmę krótki prysznic i wrzucę ciuchy do pralki. Poradzisz sobie dziesięć minut beze mnie?  
Levi wzruszył ramionami.  
– Jakby było bardzo źle, będę wołał.  
– Herbata jest akurat do picia. Przyniosę ci suszarkę, nie chcę, żebyś złapał katar.  
Leviowi ponownie przypomniała się mama, biegająca za małym chłopcem z ręcznikiem, grożąc przeziębieniem, jeśli nie wytrze włosów. Skinął na zgodę i wziął kubek z ciepłym napojem. Zamierzał potem poprosić Erwina o parę czystych kartek, bo muzyka, którą słyszał, nie dawała mu spokoju swoim pięknem. Chciał ją spisać, a potem grać na skrzypach bez końca.  
Nim Erwin wrócił do salonu, stał pod prysznicem parę minut w bezruchu, nie mogąc uwierzyć, jak bardzo był szczęśliwy i jak bardzo był tym faktem przerażony. Już raz nie poradził sobie w roli narzeczonego. Na własne życzenie oddalał się od Julii, ożenił się z pracą. Bał się, że stanie się to ponownie. Za nic w świecie nie chciał zranić Levia, ale w przeszłości Julii także. Pierwsze miesiące zawsze są magiczne, pełne nieodkrytych doznań z nową miłością, a potem? Czy to zasługa nudy? Niestałości w uczuciach?  
Erwin westchnął i odpędził od siebie ponure myśli.  
Dotrzymując słowa, przyniósł Leviowi suszarkę i pod wpływem nalegań on również dał sobie wysuszyć włosy. W głębi dusz cieszyli się, że ich związek miał szczęście być opartym na wcześniejszej przyjaźni. Teraz przyjaźnili się silniej, czasem mówiąc to sobie ustami znacznie bardziej żywiołowo niż kiedyś. Levi zapomniał o prośbie o kartki.  
Niedługo potem odebrali zamówioną pizzę. Siedli przy stoliku w salonie; rozmawiali o bzdurach w trakcie posiłku, za nic mając romantyzm.  
– Nie postarałem się z jedzeniem – mruknął Erwin. Widział uśmiech na twarzy Levia; nic nie mówił przez pełne usta. – Zamiast wykwintnej, romantycznej kolacji przy świecach...  
Levi przełknął i rzekł z przekonaniem:  
– Mnie się podoba. – Dostrzegł grymas, więc kontynuował: – To dopiero pierwszy nasz dzień, do tego z nieco niespodziewanymi zmianami. Będziemy mieć jeszcze wiele okazji do robienia wszystkiego, co pokazują w romantycznych filmach. Poza tym... – Erwin zwrócił nań wzrok. – Dziś dwudziesty dziewiąty kwietnia? Zapamiętaj tę datę. Za rok będę oczekiwał prezentu. Najchętniej pizzy.  
Smith parsknął śmiechem i pokiwał głową.  
– Obiecuję, że nie zapomnę.  
Obietnicę przypieczętował pocałunkiem.  
Do nocy mówili sobie wszystko, co im ślina na język przyniosła, zupełnie nie przejmując się przyzwoitością. Całkiem zapomnieli (albo udawali, że zapomnieli), że ubrania zdążyły wyschnąć i Levi mógłby udać się do domu. Nieśpieszno było im się żegnać, toteż wciąż nawiązywali rozmowę, co rusz zamykając sobie usta pocałunkami. Mieli wrażenie, że młodzież szkolna tak nie kleiła się do siebie, jak robili to oni.  
Gdy zapadł zupełny zmrok, Erwin zgasił światło w salonie i zaprowadził Levia do okna. Sięgało niemal od podłogi do sufitu, a widok z niego roztaczał się na prawie całe centrum. Usiedli przy szybie, szepcząc co jakiś czas do siebie tak cicho, jakby bali się, że światła miasta miałyby zgasnąć spłoszone. Mogliby bez końca się w nie wpatrywać. Levi słyszał muzykę świata pogrążonego w nocy, ale nie byłaby ona tak piękna, gdyby nie obecność Erwina. Jego melodia z dnia na dzień stawała się coraz bardziej niesamowita.  
Chwycił dłoń Smitha, ucałował jej wewnętrzną stronę i przytulił ją do swojego policzka. Nie miał pojęcia, jak powinien czuć się pod wpływem miłości, ale jeśli ta właśnie do niego przyszła, to chciał, by trwała wiecznie.  
Późno w nocy stwierdzili, że powinni wreszcie położyć się spać. Wprawdzie obaj mieli urlop i nie musieli wstawać wcześnie rano (Levi nigdy tego nie robił), ale sen mógł im zrobić tylko dobrze. Mieli dla siebie cały następny dzień, a teraz czuli się wyzuci z energii po całym dniu nowych doznań.  
Dzielenie jednego łóżka wydawało się Erwinowi za dalekim posunięciem. Wziął poduszkę, wyciągnął z szafy koc i miał zamiar udać się do salonu, by spać na kanapie.  
– Co robisz?  
– Odstępuję ci łóżko – odparł natychmiast, zatrzymując się w progu sypialni. Levi podszedł bliżej, zagradzając mu drogę.  
– Nie śpimy razem?  
– Nie za wcześnie na to?  
Ackermann wzruszył ramionami.  
– Jesteśmy dorośli. Chyba się mnie nie wstydzisz?  
Erwin uśmiechnął się znad trzymanej poduszki. Pokręcił głową. Levi popchnął go z powrotem do sypialni.  
– Damy sobie radę. Rączki na kołderkę i grzecznie leżymy na plecach.  
Usłyszawszy to, Smith nie mógł nie parsknąć śmiechem. Schował koc z powrotem do szafy. Wślizgnął się pod kołdrę z prawej strony łóżka, poczekał, aż Levi położy się obok, po czym zgasił nocną lampkę.  
Światło księżyca bez problemu przebijało się przez duże okno, zalewając pokój mleczną poświatą. Levi i Erwin, grzecznie leżąc na plecach, gapili się w sufit. Zdecydowanie nie mogli zasnąć. Milczeli parę minut, ale nie wytrzymali i jednocześnie wybuchnęli mało eleganckim rechotem. Odwrócili się do siebie twarzami, starając się powstrzymać śmiech.  
– Cieszę się, że odezwałeś się wtedy do mnie. Pamiętasz? Chciałeś autograf dla Hange.  
– Trudno zapomnieć.  
Zamilkli na dłuższą chwilę wpatrując się w swoje spowite mrokiem twarze. Nie widzieli zbyt wyraźnie, ale wystarczyła im świadomość, że na siebie patrzą. Erwin odszukał smukłą dłoń Levia i ścisnął ją czule.  
– Zdaje się, że mieliśmy spać.  
– Mhm.  
Levi przysunął się bliżej i objął Erwina ramionami. Zamknął mu usta pocałunkiem, nim ten zdążył się odezwać.  
– Och, nie masz pojęcia, jaką muzykę słyszę... Chciałbym, żebyś kiedyś był w stanie jej ze mną posłuchać.  
– Pocałunki tak na ciebie działają? – Głos Erwina brzmiał wyraźnie wesoło. Levi znów przytknął usta do jego warg – jak narkoman spragniony działki. Dopiero po chwili się odezwał:  
– Żebyś wiedział. Aż nie mogę sobie wyobrazić słodyczy melodii, gdy będziemy się kochać. – Erwin chrząknął nerwowo, na co Ackermann parsknął śmiechem. – No co, przecież będziemy. Oczywiście nie dzisiaj i pewnie nie w najbliższym czasie. Trzeba się do tego odpowiednio przygotować, wiesz, co mam na myśli. – Wtulił twarz w szyję mężczyzny, przez co niezbyt wyraźnie było go słychać. – Jesteśmy ze sobą ledwie pół doby.  
– Mam wrażenie, że znacznie dłużej.  
Erwin oplótł Levia ramionami. Leżeli chwilę w ciszy.  
– Jesteś pierwszą osobą, z którą chciałbym się kochać. Chyba mi się podobasz. – Ackermann nie usłyszał odpowiedzi. – Peszę cię moją gadką?  
– Trochę – przyznał Smith i zaśmiał się cicho. Pogłaskał go po plecach. – Zawsze byłeś dość bezpośredni, ale dzisiaj przebijasz sam siebie.  
– Przy tobie nie czuję potrzeby przemilczania takich rzeczy – wytłumaczył się. Jego ciepły oddech łaskotał Erwina w szyję.  
– Mieliśmy spać, co?  
– Mhm – mruknął Ackermann. Smith pocałował go we włosy.  
– Kocham cię, Leviu.  
– Mhm.


	4. Chapter 4

Widział niewyraźnie, jakby błądził we mgle. Kurczowo trzymał wodze w lewej ręce. Przycisnął silnie uda do ciała galopującego konia. Był doskonałym jeźdźcem; zupełnie jakby urodził się w siodle. Z dala słyszał swój własny głos, ale różnił się od tego, który znał.  
– WALCZCIE, MOI ŻOŁNIERZE!  
Potem poczuł ból. Przerażający, niewyobrażalny ból prowadzący do szaleństwa. Wtedy otworzył oczy, przez chwilę nie mogąc oddychać.  
Przez sen musiał szarpnąć się parę razy, bowiem zobaczył blisko siebie zmęczoną, zaspaną twarz Levia.  
– Nie śpisz? – Oczy same mu się zamykały. – Wszystko w porządku? – Ujął jego twarz w obie dłonie, spoglądając nań spod na wpół przymkniętych powiek.  
Widząc go przy sobie, Erwin zlany zimnym potem poczuł nagłą ulgę. Nie mógł zdobyć się na uspokajający uśmiech, ale sięgnął ku Leviowi i pogłaskał go po policzku. Och, zaspany Levi był najbardziej rozczulającym widokiem, jaki Erwin miał szczęście oglądać.  
– Już śpię – wychrypiał ze ściśniętego gardła. Wyciągnął ramiona. – Chodź tu do mnie.  
Zmęczony Ackermann od razu wtulił się w pierś Smitha, mrucząc coś niezrozumiałego. Po chwili zasnął. Erwin zazdrościł mu umiejętności tak łatwego zasypiania. Westchnął ciężko. Przyznał w myśli – obecność Levia sprawiła, że powracający koszmar stawał się łatwiejszy do zapomnienia.  
***  
Jasność promieni słonecznych bijących przez okno drażniła Levia, mimo że miał zamknięte oczy. Pokręcił się trochę w pościeli, położył się na brzuchu z nadzieją, że uda mu się jeszcze zasnąć. Odetchnął głęboko i nagle zorientował się, że otacza go zapach inny niż w jego domu. Uchylił powieki.  
Przypomniał sobie cały poprzedni dzień. Odwrócił się z powrotem na plecy. Przeciągnął się leniwie z uśmiechem na ustach. Zwlekł się powoli z łóżka i pomaszerował do łazienki. Wziął krótki prysznic, a po wciągnięciu na siebie ciuchów (wczoraj Erwin wrzucił do pralki także ubranie Levia, a to przez noc zdążyło wyschnąć) stanął przed lustrem, starając się gładko zaczesać wilgotne włosy. Udało mu się to w niewielkim stopniu – niesforne czarne kosmyki i tak opadły na czoło. Wypłukał jeszcze usta płynem, mając zamiar użyć ich przy powitaniu.  
Spodziewał się zobaczyć Erwina na kanapie przy służbowym laptopie bądź parzącego herbatę. Ale salon i kuchnia były puste. Levi zerknął na zegarek na ręce. W pół do dwunastej, mógł się tego spodziewać – wstawanie rano zdecydowanie nie należało do jego zwyczajów.  
Nie zdążył się ruszyć z miejsca, gdy usłyszał szczęk zamka, a w korytarzyku pojawił się Erwin obładowany torbami. Na widok Levia uśmiechnął się ciepło. Ackermann, nim wziął od niego część zakupów, ściągnął go ku sobie i powitał pocałunkiem.  
– Drapię, prawda? – spytał.  
Erwin dotknął ustami jego podbródka. Uśmiechnął się czarująco i skinął.  
– Bardzo rzadko widywałem cię nieogolonym – zauważył. – I myślę, że będzie miło oglądać cię takim częściej.  
Levi stłumił westchnienie ulgi. Pozwolił się pocałować.  
Rozpakowali zakupy w kuchni i zajęli się przygotowywaniem śniadania. Było to pełne śmiechu, przepychanek i ukradkiem skradzionych całusów przedstawienie. Gdy usiedli przy stole i, milcząc długo, popijali herbatę, myśleli, czy nie zwariowali do reszty. Zakochane szczeniaki upite szczęściem. Potem na moment radosna atmosfera opadła, gdy Levi obwieścił, że za parę dni szykuje się wyjazd na dwutygodniowe koncertowanie. Mimo siedzenia obok siebie i trzymania się za ręce – już czuli tęsknotę.  
Poprzedniego dnia Erwin przyjechał na randkę taksówką. Levi miał ubaw, słuchając opowieści, jak zdenerwowany pan mecenas nie mógł usiąść za kierownicą, nie odpływając natychmiast myślami. Zaraził się także upodobaniem do komunikacji miejskiej, bo ostatnio większość podróży odbywał za pośrednictwem autobusów i pociągów (jego regularnie psujące się auto pomagało mu w tym; powinien je zmienić, ale ten sentyment...!).  
Do Levia zadzwoniła Isabel, ale odebrał Erwin. Gdy tylko usłyszała jego głos, prawie natychmiast się rozłączyła. Wiedzieli, że zaraz każdy znajomy zostanie poinformowany o ich wspólnie spędzonej nocy. Nie mylili się. Niedługo potem do telefonu dobijała się Hange, życząc sobie co pikantniejszych szczegółów.  
– Mam urlop, pogadamy, jak wrócę do pracy – fuknął Levi i przerwał połączenie. Westchnął.  
Erwin popatrzył na niego i uniósł brew.  
– Chcesz to ukrywać? – spytał niepewnie.  
Twarz Levia złagodniała. Ścisnął jego dłoń.  
– Oczywiście, że nie. Ale bardzo bym chciał, żeby nasz związek nie był gorącym tematem plotek, a już w szczególności wśród naszych przyjaciół. – Zamilkł na moment, po czym wznowił: – Ja się nie pytam Hanki, co wyprawia w sypialni z Moblitem. Więc czemu ona miałaby uzyskać takie informacje ode mnie?  
– Hange wie przecież o nas. Wspierała mnie duchowo przed randką.  
– Wszyscy wiedzą. Isabel domyśliła się już na przyjęciu. Powiedziała, że oczy ci się świecą, jak na mnie patrzysz. – Levi zakrył uśmiech dłonią. – To nie zmienia faktu, że powinni naszą sypialnię zostawić w spokoju. Chciałbym wiedzieć przed nimi, co się w niej będzie dziać.  
Erwin parsknął.  
– Będziemy spać jak na przyzwoitych ludzi przystało.  
– Jaaasne. – Levi uniósł zabawnie brew. Przechylił się przez stół w stronę Erwina, podając usta do pocałunku.  
Smith skorzystał z nadarzającej się okazji bez mrugnięcia okiem.  
***  
Trudno im było wytrzymać bez siebie raptem dzień, a co dopiero dwa tygodnie. Słyszenie przez telefon swoich głosów nie umniejszało ich cichej tęsknoty (wręcz przeciwnie, wzmagało ją), której za nic nie chcieli okazywać, ale wychodziło im to miernie. Bali się przyznać, że zdążyli się od siebie uzależnić; Erwina dziwiła tak silna zażyłość na samym początku związku. Ale wytłumaczenie było bardzo proste – miłość budowana na przyjaźni dwóch dorosłych ludzi była dojrzalsza niż mogli przypuszczać. A że przeżywali teraz coś na kształt miesiąca miodowego, nikogo nie powinno dziwić, że niemal nie potrafili oddychać bez swojej bliskości. Po Leviu było to widać znacznie wyraźniej – to jego pierwsze zetknięcie z tak silnym uczuciem i opanowało go ono bez reszty.  
Gdy było to możliwe, rozmawiali przez telefon godzinami. Erwin nie mógł skupić się na pracy, do której kiedyś tak lgnął, a Levi marzył, by koncerty się skończyły, mimo jego ogromnej miłości do dzielenia się muzyką.  
Erwin miał wrażenie, że te dwa tygodnie trwały długie lata. Spoglądał na zegarek i słuchał uważnie ogłoszeń, czekając niecierpliwie na wjazd pociągu na stację. Gdy w końcu Levi stanął przed nim w całej swej przystojnej okazałości, Erwin nie był w stanie wykrztusić nic prócz zwykłego: „chodźmy”. Wziął od niego dużą walizkę i torbę na ramię, pozwalając mu nosić tylko futerał skrzypiec. Na parkingu przy dworcu załadowali bagaż do auta (które na razie nie szwankowało) i wsiedli, ale nie ruszyli od razu. Erwin nachylił się, a Levi bez wahania podał mu usta, bardziej tęskniąc za tym niż swoją ukochaną muzyką. I mimo że pocałunki grały wyjątkowo piękną melodię, którą rozkoszował się tygodniami, to nie ona go teraz absorbowała, a ciepło warg Erwina i zapach jego wody kolońskiej.  
– Dobry wieczór – szepnął Levi. Ogarnął go spokój, mogąc spoglądać w wesołe błękitne oczy. – Co pan powie na jakąś miłą kolację, by uczcić mój powrót?  
– Jeśli sobie pan życzy, z przyjemnością panu potowarzyszę – odrzekł Erwin z uśmiechem.  
Jeszcze przez moment auto nie ruszało, ponieważ kierowca nie mógł się skupić (Levi miał pierwszeństwo). Chwilę potem, po odpaleniu, samochód warknął niby zniecierpliwiony i wyjechał z parkingu. Erwin z Leviem zgodnie postanowili wpierw zrobić zakupy, jeśli zapowiedzianą kolację mieli zamiar zjeść fizycznie, a nie duchowo.  
Levi miał możliwość zostania w hotelu i powrotu do domu rano, ale nie chciał przedłużać podróży służbowej. Na szczęście na tej trasie kursowało parę nocnych pociągów. Wyciąganie Erwina po nocy było ostatnim, co mu przyszło do głowy, ale ten wycisnął z niego informację o przyjeździe. Ach, pan mecenas. Levi nie miał jednak nic przeciwko pieszczotom na powitanie.  
– Masz jutro wolne? – spytał, gdy już dotarli do jego domu. Zajęli się rozpakowywaniem zakupów.  
– Nie, ale pojadę do biura później. Hange jest teraz moim zastępcą, przejęła część moich obowiązków.  
– Dałeś jej awans? – Levi uśmiechnął się lekko.  
– Pomogła mi w wielu sprawach. Zasłużyła. Ponadto chcę mieć więcej czasu dla nas. – By nie popełnić tego samego błędu, dodał w myśli. Nie musiał tego mówić, Levi to wiedział.  
Po odświeżającym prysznicu przygotowali posiłek w towarzystwie paplaniny o niczym. Nie widzieli problemu w jedzeniu w nocy – coś im mówiło, że nie zasną zbyt szybko. Romantyczna kolacja odbyła się w kuchni, bo nie chciało im się rozkładać stołu w salonie. Jedzenie pizzy na pierwszej randce miało porównywalnie magiczną atmosferę – ale to nie umniejszało jej wagi. Każda chwila spędzona razem była najważniejsza.  
Potem rozsiedli się na kanapie w salonie. Na stoliku czekała już na nich butelka wina i dwa piękne kieliszki, których Levi nigdy nie używał (naszykował wszystko zaraz po wyjściu spod prysznica). W przytłumionym świetle małej lampy stuknęli się szkłami i – próbując opanować śmiech – wychylili je do dna.  
– Co robią jeszcze w komediach romantycznych? – spytał cicho Levi, uśmiechając się zza kieliszka.  
– Oglądają inny romantyczny film, dają sobie buzi na dobranoc i grzecznie kładą się do łóżka, bo następnego dnia idą do pracy – odpowiedział Erwin i parsknął.  
– Jasne... – Levi uniósł brwi rozbawiony. Odstawił kieliszek, potem to samo zrobił ze szkłem Smitha. – Tęskniłem – wyrwało mu się.  
Erwin z czarującym uśmiechem pogłaskał go po policzku, przyciągnął do siebie i pocałował. Czule i łagodnie jak zawsze. Levi doskonale pamiętał smak jego ust, ale wciąż nie miał go dosyć. Mógłby spijać z nich słodycz bez końca i mógłby również przysiąc, że jeszcze pół roku temu nie przyszłaby mu do głowy tak niesforna myśl.  
To, że Erwin obwiniał się bezustannie o rozpad poprzedniego związku, Levi wiedział doskonale. Chciał zrobić wszystko, by przestał rozpamiętywać i nie bał się okazywać uczuć. Mimo uścisków i pocałunków niewidzialna ściana między nimi wciąż dawała się wyczuć. Kruszała z każdym dniem (dzisiaj była wyjątkowo słaba), ale jednak istniała.  
– Erwinie – rzekł Levi, gdy odsunął usta. Ujął w obie dłonie przystojną twarz i nakazał na siebie spojrzeć. – Nie bój się mnie.  
Erwin uniósł brwi.  
– Nie boję się.  
Levi skrzywił się wyraźnie nieprzekonany.  
– Nigdzie się nie wybieram, słyszysz? – Wziął głęboki wdech. – Nawet gdybym cię zgubił, twoja melodia pozwoli mi się odnaleźć.  
Erwin uśmiechnął się łagodnie, spoglądając czule w oczy skrzypka.  
– Myślałem, że to ja mam skłonności do romantycznego bredzenia.  
– Isabel podsunęła mi parę niezłych tekstów. Ale zostawię je na potem – zakończył i przytknął usta do warg mężczyzny. Miały wyraźny posmak wina, który odurzał go jak narkotyk.  
Erwin objął silnie Levia, rozkoszując się jego ciepłem i zapominając o wszystkim. Spojrzał mu w oczy z rozanielonym wyrazem twarzy i musnął dłonią jego policzek.  
– Dosypałeś czegoś do wina? – spytał Ackermann. – Bo czuję się przyjemnie dziwnie.  
– Nawet gdybym, to nie działałoby tak szybko, co? – Erwin wetknął nos za kołnierz pachnącej koszuli Levia i pocałował zagłębienie w jego szyi. Uniósł wzrok, szukając przyzwolenia.  
Levi w odpowiedzi sięgnął do kołnierza i z łobuzerskim uśmiechem odpiął dwa kolejne guziki. Westchnął błogo, czując na skórze ciepły oddech. Zaprzyjaźniał się z przyjemnym dreszczem, gdy Erwin wyciągnął mu koszulę ze spodni i położył dłonie na jego brzuchu, potem przesunął po bokach, potem po plecach, a potem zadzwonił telefon Smitha i Erwin wraz z Leviem aż podskoczyli.  
Ugładziwszy włosy i poprawiwszy nieco rozchełstane koszule, jakby miał ich kto zobaczyć, spojrzeli po sobie zirytowani, że śmiano im przeszkodzić. Levi zabrał telefon Erwinowi, nim ten odebrał.  
– Czy ty podglądasz ludzi, czy co? – burknął do dzwoniącej Hange.  
– A robicie coś ciekawego? – parsknęła.  
Levi westchnął zagniewany, a Erwin pozwolił sobie na powrót do przerwanych pieszczot. Z uśmiechem przyciągnął do siebie skrzypka i gładził nosem i ustami wrażliwą skórę szyi.  
– Czemu dzwonisz o tej porze, stało się coś? – zapytał Ackermann, jedną dłoń wplatając w złociste Erwinowe włosy, a drugą dzielnie trzymając komórkę przy uchu. Mało jej nie upuścił, gdy Smith, wciąż czule całując jego twarz, szyję, obojczyki, płynnym ruchem rozpiął mu spodnie.  
– Chciałam się dowiedzieć, czy Erwin będzie jutro w biurze. Skoro siedzicie razem, to coś mi mówi...  
Levi tłumiąc błogie westchnienie, rozłożył się na kanapie, pozwalając ściągnąć sobie spodnie.  
– Mówił, że przyjedzie później, bo ty będziesz od samego rana. – Uśmiechnął się, czując na brzuchu ciepły oddech i czułe pocałunki. – Gratuluję awansu.  
– Właściwie obowiązki się nie zmienią, ale teraz przynajmniej Erwin będzie mi za to płacić.  
– To... miłe.  
Hange roześmiała się, czym zagłuszyła cichy jęk Levia. Erwin ściągnął z niego bieliznę, a wzrok Ackermanna powędrował w dół. Napotkał spojrzenie rozpłomienionych oczu, istotnie parzących swym gorącem. Levi wyraził nieme przyzwolenie i natychmiast prawie zachłysnął się powietrzem.  
– Dobra, nie przeszkadzam – rzuciła Hange, za co obaj panowie byli jej wdzięczni. – Bawcie się dobrze.  
– Już spadaj – burknął Levi i przerwał jej wesoły śmiech, kończąc połączenie.  
Drżącą dłonią położył telefon na stoliku i natychmiast skupił się na nieziemskim gorącu, które paliło jego ciało. Do tej pory nie miał do czynienia z żadną formą fizycznej miłości; jego potrzeby nie istniały, gdy władała nim muzyka. Doświadczanie jej było doznaniem wykraczającym poza zwykłe, przyziemne rozumowanie, toteż tej „tradycyjnej” miłości mu nie brakowało. To oczywiście się zmieniło, gdy w życiu Levia pojawił się Erwin w tym swoim idealnie skrojonym garniturze i perfekcyjnie ułożonymi blond włosami. I dużymi, ciepłymi dłońmi; jedną z nich ścisnął tę Levia – drobniejszą, ale równie silną.  
Ackermann zaśmiał się gardłowo, pijany natłokiem fascynujących, nieznanych dotąd emocji i doznań. Starał się zbytnio nie wierzgać, ale nie mógł do końca powstrzymać się od jakiegokolwiek ruchu. Erwin był tym faktem wyraźnie zadowolony.  
– Niech to szlag... – jęknął Levi, chwytając ręką oparcie kanapy za sobą, jakby bał się, że spadnie w nieprzeniknioną czerń otchłani. Ledwie łapał powietrze. W jego umyśle grało crescendo na orkiestrę. – Szlag... – Przymknął powieki i odrzucił głowę do tyłu, otworzył usta w niemym wołaniu.  
Opadł bezsilnie, oddychając głośno, drżąc na całym ciele. Czułby się w tej chwili bezbronny, gdyby nie to, że był z Erwinem i że to on całował teraz jego nagie uda i zgrabnie umięśniony brzuch. Levi uśmiechnął się wyczerpany – ach, ta miłość francuska ze wszystkich jest w stanie wydoić siły.  
– I jak? – zapytał w końcu Erwin, wciąż obsypując pocałunkami ciało mężczyzny. Dla niego wszystko było równie nowe i ekscytujące, co dla Ackermanna.  
Głos Levia był nieco zachrypnięty.  
– Na szczęście reklamacja nie będzie konieczna.  
Erwin uśmiechnął się zawadiacko, jawnie dumny z siebie. Oparłszy się na łokciach, zawisł nad Ackermannem. Chłonął obraz jego zmęczonej, ale wyrażającej satysfakcję twarzy. Chwycił jego dłoń i pocałował ją czule. A potem opadł na niego z westchnieniem, aż Levi fuknął coś w stylu: „zgnieciesz mnie”, ale z radością skorzystał z okazji objęcia swojego mężczyzny.  
– Nie mów mi, że jesteś bardziej wyczerpany niż ja.  
Erwin tylko westchnął. Pocałował Levia za uchem.  
– Nie. Cieszę się, że ty jesteś.  
– Co powiesz na rewanż? – spytał nagle Ackermann, starając się zachować poważną minę. Nie mógł, euforia zabroniła mu udawać.  
Nigdy w życiu nie słyszał tak niesamowitej melodii, jak tej podczas orgazmu. Chciał, by Erwin również jej posłuchał. Chciał, by przez tę melodię Erwin poznał go jeszcze lepiej.  
Smith ukrył twarz na szyi Levia i nie odzywał się.  
– Jazda na plecy – nakazał Ackermann z uśmiechem i Erwin musiał go posłuchać. Nie zdołałby sprzeciwić się swojemu mężczyźnie w nastroju dowódcy. A zresztą nawet nie miał na to ochoty.  
Pozwolił się rozpieszczać, wiedząc, że Leviowi sprawia to radość. Nie wstydził się przed nim nagości.  
– Och, boże – jęknął w końcu.  
Ackermann cmoknął triumfalnie w powietrze.  
– Wystarczy „Levi”.  
***  
Erwin obudził się dopiero, gdy jasność dnia zaczęła siłą otwierać mu oczy. Mruknął coś pod nosem, pokręcił się w łóżku i zauważył nagie plecy śpiącej obok postaci. Położył na nich dłoń, chcąc sprawdzić, czy ich właściciel nie jest wymysłem stęsknionego umysłu pana mecenasa. Pojąwszy, że wszystko dzieje się naprawdę, z błogim uśmiechem objął mężczyznę i pocałował go w kark. Schował nos w jego ciemnych, potarganych włosach.  
– Dzień dobry – szepnął zaspany Levi i leniwie odwrócił się do Erwina. Zarzucił mu ręce za szyję i potarł nosem jego nos. Oczy wciąż mu się kleiły. – Wiesz, że w taki sposób podobno całują się Eskimosi? Pocierając się nosami?  
– Na bogów, ledwie się obudziłeś i już gadasz dziwactwa... – Erwin wypróbował eskimoski pocałunek.  
– Na ciekawostki ze świata zawsze jest pora. Ej, to łaskocze! – Z zaspanym uśmiechem podrapał czubek nosa. – Jak się spało?  
– Lepiej niż myślałem – odpowiedział Erwin, głaszcząc ciepły policzek Ackermanna. – Chciałbym, żeby to nie był jednorazowy przypadek...  
– Mam wolną szufladę, gdybyś... – zaczął Levi. W tej chwili wydawał się całkowicie rozbudzony. Chwycił dłoń Smitha i pocałował jej wewnętrzną stronę. Na twarzy Erwina malowało się zastanowienie, mimo że obaj wiedzieli, jaka będzie odpowiedź.  
– U mnie też znajdzie się wolne miejsce w szafie, jeśli tylko zechcesz.  
Levi uśmiechnął się łagodnie, uspokojony.  
Postanowili wstać koło dziewiątej, więc mieli jeszcze pół godziny. Ten czas spędzili w milczeniu, objęci. Starali się nie zgłupieć ze szczęścia, ale z miernym skutkiem. Erwin najchętniej w ogóle nie chodziłby do pracy; Levi zupełnie zrezygnowałby z opuszczania sypialni, jeśli tylko byłby w niej z Erwinem.  
O dziesiątej pan mecenas był już gotowy do drogi. Miał wstąpić do swojego mieszkania, by wskoczyć w czyste ubranie, a po tym od razu jechać do biura. Za prośbą Levia postanowił, że po pracy zabierze nieco swoich ciuchów i przyjedzie prosto do niego.  
Stanęli w progu, chcąc się pożegnać. Mieli nie widzieć się ledwie parę godzin, ale to i tak ich smuciło. Uściskali i pocałowali się.  
– Będę dzwonił – uspokoił Erwin. – Na litość, uśmiechnij się, wieczorem się zobaczymy. – Wciąż widząc przygnębienie w oczach Levia, ujął jego twarz w obie dłonie i ucałował czoło. – Wytrzymamy sześć godzin, już nie róbmy z siebie takich uczniaków.  
Tym razem Ackermann pozwolił sobie na uśmiech.  
– Musimy częściej sypiać razem – rzekł, poprawiając Erwinowi opadające na czoło złote kosmyki. – Dzisiaj chyba nie miałeś koszmarów?  
Smith skinął i uściskał skrzypka jeszcze raz.  
– Seks oralny metodą na koszmary. Muszę to opatentować.  
– Och, idź już – Levi pokręcił głową z dezaprobatą, ale tłumiąc śmiech. – Bo o samym naszym pożegnaniu można by napisać powieść na trzysta stron.  
– Idę. Daj buzi.  
– Już dostałeś. – Ale i tak pozwolił się pocałować. – Jedź ostrożnie.  
– Ostrożność to moje drugie imię. – Erwin wypiął pierś. Levi szturchnął go lekko.  
– Powiedział pan, który przed pierwszą randką nie mógł wsiąść za kierownicę ze zdenerwowania i wezwał taksówkę.  
– Nie wiedziałem, czy wszystko dobrze się ułoży. – Erwin pogłaskał go po policzku. Uśmiechnął się nieco złośliwie. – Ale teraz już jestem na pewnych wodach, więc czym mam się przejmować?  
Levi otworzył usta i zmrużył oczy.  
– Ach, ty! Nie miałem pojęcia, że wiążę się z tak bezczelną osobą! Myślisz, że skoro jesteś na „pewnych wodach”, to nie musisz się już starać?  
Uwielbiali swoje przekomarzania. A Levi nic nie mógł poradzić, że uśmiech Erwina działał na niego tak rozczulająco. Kazał się przytulić jeszcze raz, ale teraz już na poważnie na do widzenia.  
– O dwunastej jadę do szkoły na koncert dla dzieciaków, ale w domu i tak będę przed tobą. Postaram się o coś na kolację.  
– Spróbuję się uwinąć.  
– Jedź ostrożnie – powtórzył.  
Erwin uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi i poszedł do samochodu. Pomachali sobie jeszcze. Levi stał przed domem tak długo, aż auto nie zniknęło mu z oczu.  
***  
Erwin stanął przed lustrem na szafie i przyjrzał się sobie. Poprawił krawat, ugładził włosy. Sprawdził, czy w walizce są dokumenty, które miały być bardzo przydatne w obronie jego klienta. Hange dzwoniąca po nocy w najmniej spodziewanym momencie przypomniała mu o tym.  
Zjechał windą do podziemnego garażu. Skierował się do auta, ale niespodziewanie drogę zastąpiło mu trzech mężczyzn. Nie poznawał żadnego z nich, a wyrazy ich twarzy nie zachęcały do nawiązania znajomości.  
– Te, laluś – odezwał się jeden. Erwin dyskretnie zauważył dwóch innych facetów za sobą. – W naszym mieście nie chcemy żadnych pedałów, rozumiesz?  
Smith zmarszczył brwi.  
– Słucham?  
– Nie chcemy tu oglądać, jak przelizujesz się ze swoim ciotowatym koleżką, czaisz? Widzieliśmy cię, normalnie na środku ulicy się bez problemu obmacujesz, kurwa, serio?  
Erwin przypomniał sobie, jak po randce szli w deszczu do jego apartamentu. Zatrzymali się wtedy na chodniku i pozwolili sobie na pocałunek. Nie chciał nic odpowiadać, żeby nie sprowokować łobuzów do ataku.  
– Nie będziemy patrzeć, jak pedalstwo łazi se po ulicy tak po prostu.  
Erwin spostrzegł, jak mężczyzna z tyłu zbliża się do niego, więc odskoczył, ale wtem złapało go dwóch innych. Nie wiedział, jak długo go bili, a potem już nie rozróżniał, co działo się naprawdę. W niewiarygodnie łomoczącej bólem głowie zaświtała mu jedna jasna myśl.  
Levi będzie musiał poczekać na niego trochę dłużej.  
***  
– Co się stało? – Isabel podskoczyła do Levia zaraz po zajęciach muzycznych z dziećmi. – Strasznie jesteś nieswój.  
Ackermann schował skrzypce do pudła i westchnął.  
– Miał dzwonić, ale chyba ma dużo pracy.  
– Na to wychodzi – zgodziła się. – Nie ma jeszcze drugiej, a ma przyjechać dopiero po czwartej. – Uśmiech rozjaśnił jej twarz. – Nie mogę uwierzyć, że wpadłeś aż tak! Po same uszy! Naprawdę się cieszę!  
Kąciki ust Levia uniosły się lekko, widząc faktyczną radość przyjaciółki.  
– Farlan chyba nie podziela twojego entuzjazmu.  
– Ach, wiesz, jaki on jest... – Machnęła ręką. – Jesteś dla niego autorytetem od zawsze. No, podziwia cię, tę twoją magiczną zdolność zdobywania serc dzięki ładnej buźce i czarodziejskiej muzyce. A tu bum! – Klasnęła w ręce. – Wcale nie okazałeś się bogiem i ty też sobie kogoś znalazłeś.  
– Faceta.  
Isabel wzruszyła ramionami.  
– Mnie wszystko jedno, póki jesteś szczęśliwy. Tak, wiem, Farlan nie jest tym zachwycony, ale on po prostu jeszcze nie dorósł. Bałwan. – Uśmiechnęła się. Levi również. – Za kogo ja chcę wychodzić... – Pokręciła głową z niedowierzaniem.  
Wtem zadzwonił telefon Levia.  
– Czego chcesz, Hange? – zapytał natychmiast po odebraniu i moment po tym zamarł.  
***  
Levi stanął przed uchylonymi drzwiami sali i czuł, jak ogarnia go straszliwy ból. Erwin w pozycji półleżącej, ze spuchniętym lewym okiem, siniakami, prawą ręką w gipsie patrzył gdzieś w bok, chyba za okno. Ackermann zbliżył się do łóżka bardzo powoli.  
Pierwszy raz na jego widok Erwin się nie uśmiechnął. Zupełnie jakby czuł się winny.  
– Przepraszam, Leviu – rzekł na powitanie. Przez opuchliznę mówił trochę niewyraźnie. – Miałem się uwinąć, ale...  
– O czym ty teraz gadasz?... – Twarz Ackermanna ściągnęła się w bólu. Mimo wcześniejszych zakazów pielęgniarki przysiadł na brzegu łóżka, starając się nie dotknąć żadnej uszkodzonej kończyny pacjenta.  
Erwin nic nie odpowiedział. Odwrócił wzrok. Nie chciał być oglądany w takim stanie, a już tym bardziej nie przez Levia. Przysparzało mu to jeszcze więcej cierpienia.  
– Nic mi nie będzie, nie martw się, proszę – szepnął w końcu. Zwrócił spojrzenie na twarz skrzypka i z trudem je utrzymał.  
Ackermann bał się, że dotykiem sprawi mu ból. Nachylił się nad nim i delikatnie potarł nosem jego nos.  
– Jak mam się nie martwić, głupku? Jesteś dla mnie najważniejszy.  
– A co się stało z panem „kocham tylko muzykę”? – spytał Erwin po krótkim milczeniu. Zdobył się na krzywy uśmiech.  
– To się nie zmieniło – odparł natychmiast Levi. Subtelnie odgarnął blond grzywkę z jego czoła i złożył na nim łagodny pocałunek. – Jednak mam wrażenie, że to ty jesteś tą muzyką.


	5. Chapter 5

Levi przygotował psychicznie Erwina, informując go odpowiednio wcześnie, że w odwiedziny ma wpaść prawie cała brygada. Miche, Farlan, Isabel i oczywiście Hange, która już przez telefon rwała się do walki. Levi jednak ostudził jej wojownicze zapędy, mówiąc dobitnie, że teraz Erwin potrzebuje przede wszystkim spokoju. Levi dałby głowę, że przez komórkę czuł na policzku gorący oddech buchający z jej nozdrzy.  
Mieli wątpliwości, czy w takiej liczbie zostaną w ogóle wpuszczeni do sali pacjenta, ale żaden pracownik szpitala nie odezwał się słowem.  
Erwin nie chciał, by Levi marnował czas, siedząc przy jego łóżku, ale żadna siła nie była w stanie go stamtąd wypędzić. Melodia, którą słyszał, rozpaczliwie błagała o choć odrobinę towarzystwa, więc żadne zaprzeczenia Erwina nie były brane pod uwagę.  
Ach, ta muzyka sprawiała Leviowi ból. Była ciężka, przytłoczona cierpieniem i żalem, mimo że jej właściciel nie poskarżył się ani razu.  
Gdy tylko łóżko pacjenta otoczył wianuszek jego przyjaciół, Erwin uśmiechnął się, jak tylko mógł przez opuchliznę. Levi siedział obok i ściskał czule jego lewą dłoń.  
Smith wyraźnie widział troskę i smutek na twarzach wszystkich. Tylko Hange to czerwieniała, to bladła z powrotem i oddychała głośniej niż zwykle. W końcu nie wytrzymała i wypaliła gniewem:  
– Trzymajcie mnie, bo im łby poukręcam! Niech mnie kule biją, pozabijam szmaciarzy!  
Erwin uniósł dłoń, dając znak, by się uspokoiła.  
– To tylko łobuzy. Na parkingu jest monitoring, więc to kwestia czasu, nim ich złapią. Gdyby zamiast mnie była tam jakaś drobna osoba, pewnie mogłoby się to skończyć gorzej.  
– Ale byłeś tam ty, więc nie gdybaj – rzekła Isabel wyraźnie zmartwiona. Ponadto nie mogła patrzeć na ból Levia. Jego oczy prawie nie odrywały się od Erwinowej twarzy.  
– Banda chuliganów z osiedla obok nie zapuszczała się chyba dotąd w te okolice – myślał głośno Miche.  
– Aż dziw, bo mogliby złowić więcej grubych ryb – sapnęła Hange. – Musiałeś im czymś podpaść. Mówili coś? Czy chcieli cię po prostu okraść?  
Erwin milczał. Jego melodia wskazywała jednak, że ma coś do powiedzenia.  
Westchnął.  
– Powiedzieli, że nie chcą w ich mieście żadnych pedałów.  
***  
Przez niedyspozycję Erwina oraz brak dokumentów z walizki (którą zwinęli chuligani) sąd odroczył sprawę na miesiąc. Dało to wystarczający czas na próbę odtworzenia potrzebnych papierów i doprowadzenie mecenasa Smitha do należytego stanu.  
Wówczas Erwin siedział na kanapie w salonie Levia, myśląc, że jest to już jego kanapa, jego salon i jego Levi. W związku z pobiciem i sytuacją z klientem postanowił zmienić coś w swoim raczej ustabilizowanym życiu. Zgodnie z subtelnymi sugestiami Ackermanna, po pięciu dniach spędzonych w szpitalu, Smith przeprowadził się z niemal centrum miasta na obrzeża, do niedużego białego domu otoczonego zielonymi krzewami. Z surowego mieszkania dla smutnego byłego narzeczonego do ciepłego, uroczego domu z ukochanym. Gdyby nie wszystkie inne czynniki warunkujące jego nastrój – Erwin byłby wniebowzięty.  
Bolała go każda komórka w ciele – od czubka głowy po palce u stóp. Nie skarżył się Leviowi, nie chcąc go martwić, chociaż wiedział, że jego muzyka i tak go zdradza. Ackermann był wówczas w takim nastroju, że nie potrafił ułożyć nawet prostej melodii, a pisanie tej jednej, wspaniałej, nad którą pracował od miesięcy, przerwał i przygrywał czasem jej skończone fragmenty Erwinowi milczącemu całymi dniami. Jego oczy opowiadały wszystko, więc Levi nie naciskał na rozmowę; wiedział też, że wreszcie usłyszy wszystko, co leży Smithowi na sercu.  
Erwin obejmował skrzypka zdrowym ramieniem i mogli tak siedzieć godzinami. Levi słuchał muzyki grającej w otoczeniu, a Erwin własnych myśli oraz bólu, który czasem uciszał depresyjne szepty w jego głowie.  
Ach, obecność Ackermanna była kojąca jak chłodny kompres na rozpalone czoło. Smith odnosił wrażenie, że Levi jest mu środkiem przeciwbólowym starającym się w każdy możliwy sposób, aby poprawić Erwinowi nastrój. Jego gra na skrzypcach brzmiała tak pięknie, że siłą trzeba było przytrzymywać oczy, by nie popłynęły łzy. Ponadto robił magiczną herbatę (wedle przepisu mamy) z sokiem z zebranych w lecie jeżyn, mającą podobno uzdrawiającą moc (Erwin nie widział powodu, by w to nie wierzyć). A potem brał dłoń Erwina i rozmasowywał ją palcami (czego też nauczyła go mama). Było to tak przyjemne doświadczenie, że nie można było skupić się na niczym innym – a Smith zapominał o bożym świecie. Obiecywał w duchu, że gdy tylko poczuje się lepiej, wynagrodzi Leviowi wszystko po stokroć. Łącznie z herbatą z jeżynami.  
– Siniec chyba zaczyna znikać – zauważył Ackermann nad ranem po dwóch dniach, ledwie otworzywszy oczy. Pocałował czule i najdelikatniej jak potrafił żółtawą już powiekę. – Jak długo nie śpisz?  
– Może godzinę. Daj buzi. – Dał. Erwin uśmiechnął się lekko, pierwszy raz od wydarzenia z bandziorami. Leviowi w jednej chwili zrobiło się ciepło na sercu. – Przyglądałem ci się.  
– Właśnie poczułem się zmieszany – odrzekł poważnym, teatralnym wręcz głosem. W jego oczach błyskały iskierki rozbawienia.  
– Niepotrzebnie. Cieszę się, że tylko ja mogę cię takim oglądać.  
– Zmieszanym? – dogadywał Levi.  
Erwin pstryknął go lekko w nos.  
– Tak bardzo mi się podobasz, gdy śpisz, że mam ochotę cię obudzić i zmęczyć, byś znowu spał do południa.  
Levi uśmiechnął się łobuzersko i pocałował Erwina w czoło.  
– I bez tego sypiam do południa.  
Erwin westchnął w udawanym rozczarowaniu.  
– Wiem.  
– Ale bardzo chętnie to wypróbuję i zdaje się, że już niedługo będzie po temu możliwość. – Nie dał mężczyźnie odpowiedzieć, bo natychmiast zakrył mu usta swoimi. Po chwili rozmarzony patrzył mu w oczy, obsypując co jakiś czas łagodnymi pocałunkami całą twarz.  
Erwin przyglądał się mu.  
– Naprawdę się nie malujesz? Masz tak czarne i gęste rzęsy, że to aż nienormalne...  
Levi uniósł brwi w rozbawieniu.  
– Moje rzęsy są nienormalne, ale moje słyszenie muzyki ze wszystkiego jest bezproblemowe do uwierzenia, tak? – Pieszczotliwym ruchem odgarnął mu włosy z czoła. – Widzę, że dzisiaj masz lepszy humor.  
– Tylko dlatego, że mogłem obudzić się obok ciebie.  
Levi parsknął śmiechem.  
– W której komedii romantycznej to słyszałeś?  
– Nie pamiętam – przyznał szczerze Erwin. – Ale jest w tym trochę prawdy.  
– Lubisz się obok mnie budzić? – Levi pocałował go w czubek nosa. Smith odwzajemnił.  
– To moja pierwsza ulubiona rzecz, jaka spotyka mnie nad ranem.  
Tylko do niego skrzypek tak się uśmiechał.  
– Jaka jest druga?  
Erwin zdawał sobie sprawę jak nieatrakcyjnie mógł wyglądać w tej chwili – z żółciejącym siniakiem i ręką w gipsie. Ale Levi jakby tego nie zauważał. Smith sięgnął lewą dłonią ku ciepłemu policzkowi Ackermanna. Kciukiem przesunął łagodnie po dolnej wardze.  
– Twoje usta na moich. – Cmoknął zabawnie w powietrze.  
Levi zachęcony pochylił się nad leżącym. Ach, pocałunki były lekiem na całe zło.  
– A co potem? – zapytał, spoglądając w błękitne oczy i czując, jak zalewa go fala gorąca.  
Erwin uchwycił błysk w oku mężczyzny i uśmiechnął się zawadiacko.  
– A potem... Ta rzecz nie wydarzyła się jeszcze nad ranem, więc nie mogę jej zaliczyć.  
Levi pocałował go szybko i szepnął:  
– Już możesz.  
Przygryzł wargę i z wesołymi płomykami tańczącymi w jego oczach zabronił Erwinowi protestować, choć ten wyraźnie miał zamiar. Ackermann odrzucił kołdrę na bok, by móc mieć przed sobą ciało Smitha w całej swej okazałości. Sprawne dłonie podwinęły T-shirt i ściągnęły slipy.  
Erwin rozpoznał przyjemne prądy, czując na skórze wilgotne pocałunki. Westchnął cicho, starając się nie przestawać myśleć, gdy wtem...  
– Witajcie, gołąbki...! – W progu sypialni ukazała się Hange. – O bogowie!  
Drzwi pokoju zatrzasnęły się gwałtownie, a Levi z Erwinem znieruchomieli, wpatrując się w siebie z oszołomieniem. Słyszeli, jak przyjaciółka w jednej chwili powstrzymywała resztę przed wtargnięciem do pomieszczenia. Z jakiegoś powodu cała ekipa postanowiła zameldować się u Levia o dziewiątej rano.  
Po pięciu minutach zakochani byli w stanie wyjść z sypialni z całkiem zobojętniałymi minami i tym razem już kompletnie ubrani. Przyjaciele równie ochoczo udawali, że nie przerwali żadnego intymnego momentu, na co Smith i Ackermann odetchnęli z ulgą.  
– Później dokończymy – szepnął Levi do ucha Erwinowi i poszedł do kuchni, zaparzyć herbaty.  
Wszyscy usiedli w salonie, sadowiąc się na kanapie i krzesłach przyniesionych z kuchni. Nanaba uśmiechnęła się do Erwina i rzekła szybko:  
– Mam dobrą wiadomość!  
– Bierzecie z Michem ślub? – zapytała nagle Isabel, wyraźnie żartując. Widok pąsowiejącej pary był wyjątkowo miły dla oka.  
– Isabel! – fuknął Farlan. – Ile ty masz lat? – mruknął pod nosem.  
– W tej chwili nic mi nie wiadomo o żadnym ślubie – wybrnęła Nanaba. – Chodzi o tych chuliganów, co napadli Erwina. Dzięki nagraniom z monitoringu policja uchwyciła ich wczoraj, a i znalazła się twoja walizka, Erwinie.  
Levi siedzący obok uścisnął dyskretnie dłoń Smitha.  
– To co, to znaczy, że już koniec problemów? – zapytał Farlan. – Żadnych kłopotów z klientem przez przegraną sprawę albo coś?  
– Wychodzi na to, że tak – odpowiedziała Hange, szczerząc się od ucha do ucha.  
– Mylisz życie z filmem akcji, głupku. – Isabel szturchnęła narzeczonego ramieniem.  
Erwin uśmiechnął się wesoło, czując, jak wielki kamień spada mu z serca. Dzisiaj słusznie miał lepszy humor.  
***  
Nazwiska poległych krążyły w jego głowie, szepcząc wciąż i wciąż, nie dając spokoju, chwili wytchnienia. Czuł przymus spojrzenia jeszcze raz na długą listę martwych już imion, które ludzie zapomną. Po jakimś czasie również sam korpus. Ale nie Erwin.  
Erwin wciąż będzie pamiętał oczy i wesoły uśmiech każdego z na wpół pożartych żołnierzy, wykrzywione w przerażeniu twarze i czasem ostatni, beznadziejny krzyk rozpaczy, będący jedynym ich towarzyszem w czasie śmierci.  
Erwin wiedział, że nigdy nie zapomni.  
Tylko on potrafił poderwać młode serca do walki. Tylko on miał moc sprawiania, by ludzie bez wahania szli na śmierć z pragnieniem dowiedzenia się czegokolwiek o otaczającym ich świecie. Erwin miał tę władzę. I również biegł ku zagładzie, ramię w ramię z każdym zwiadowcą.  
Erwin nigdy nie zapomni.  
Wszedł do swojego gabinetu, spodziewając się jedynie mlecznej poświaty księżyca bijącej z okna. Ale nie, tym razem pomieszczenie wypełniał ciepły blask lampy naftowej stojącej na biurku, przy którym nieraz zasypiał ze zmęczenia. Za nim oparta o blat, odwrócona plecami postać nie zaszczyciła Erwina spojrzeniem.  
– Leviu, już późno, powinieneś choć trochę odpocząć.  
Zbliżył się nieco, na co kapitan wreszcie odwrócił lekko głowę i po chwili trwania w bezruchu wyszedł zza biurka. Miał na sobie tylko wysokie wojskowe buty i za długą białą koszulę, wyraźnie zwiniętą z szafy generała Smitha. Zarzucił ją sobie na ramiona, nie trudząc się zapinaniem jej. Poza tym był zupełnie nagi. Erwin patrzył mu w oczy w oczekiwaniu na coś, czego nie sprecyzował w myślach.  
Levi stał przed nim bez krzty pruderii, w zupełnym milczeniu, wyglądając jak marmurowy posąg, by za moment postąpić dwa kroki naprzód i zatrzymać się tuż przy generale. Chłodne dłonie kapitana dotknęły jego twarzy. Erwin obserwował, jak szaroniebieska barwa jego oczu miesza się z ciepłą pomarańczą lampy. Patrzył, jak w jego źrenicach tańczą ogniki i nie był pewnym, czy to światło płonącej nafty, czy czegoś w Leviu.  
Pozwolił, by Ackermann nachylił go ku sobie. Pozwolił, by przytknął wargi do swoich. Pozwolił, bo pragnął, mimo że nigdy nie nazwał tego w myślach.  
Levi przerwał pocałunek i spuścił wzrok. Trwał przez chwilę w milczeniu, a Erwin nie śmiał odezwać się słowem. Chłodne dłonie znów dotknęły jego twarzy.  
– Już dość, Erwinie – odezwał się wreszcie Levi. – Zapomnij choć na jedną noc. Dzisiaj będziemy myśleć tylko o cholernej miłości.  
Generał Smith nic nie rzekł. Wpatrywał się tylko w szaroniebieskie oczy i miał wrażenie, że widzi w nich ból. Sięgnął dłonią do policzka kapitana, czuł bijące od niego ciepło. Nie wahał się, przywierając ustami do jego warg, chcąc zatracić się w jego zapachu i nie myśleć, jak bardzo tragicznym byłby żywot bez niego.  
Wytyczając sobie drogę pocałunkami, uklęknął przed nim, całując unoszącą się szybko pierś, idealnie wyrzeźbiony brzuch. Levi wplótł dłonie w złote włosy, z wyraźnym trudem utrzymując pozycję pionową.  
Bali się przyznać, mimo że wiedzieli od dawna. Erwin wyznał, co czuje, w słowach: „Leviu, ocalmy razem ludzkość” i Levi zrozumiał. Ale dopiero teraz odważyli się to okazać. Bo strach, że to może być ostatnia szansa, był silniejszy.  
Erwin wstał. Spoglądał w szaroniebieskie oczy, błagając w duchu, by ból z nich zniknął.  
– Już dość, Leviu – rzekł cicho. Pocałował jego powieki. – Dzisiaj myślimy tylko o cholernej miłości.  
Ackermann zdobył się na słaby, ledwo widoczny uśmiech.  
Gdy pocałowali się znowu, już nie potrafili się od siebie oderwać. Levi niespiesznie ściągnął z Erwina zwiadowczą kurtkę. Położywszy ją na biurku, rozpiął pasy generalskiej uprzęży, a potem zajął się guzikami koszuli. Co chwilę Smith przerywał mu, biorąc jego dłoń i całując ją z każdej strony. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że zapachem Levia naprawdę była herbata – ta, którą kupował mu potajemnie za pieniądze z budżetu zwiadowców.  
Nie wykonywali żadnych gwałtownych ruchów. Wszystko, co robili, było powolne, leniwe i pełne niewysłowionej czułości. Erwin objął mężczyznę i wodził dłonią po nagich plecach pod koszulą, żałując, że drugiej ręki już nie ma. Chciał czuć Levia każdą cząstką ciała.  
Podeszli do kanapy, gdzie pozbyli się reszty swoich ubrań. Erwin osunął się na siedzisko i wyciągnął ramię do Levia. Ackermann usiadł na nim okrakiem, wtulając się zaraz po tym w niego, obejmując go mocno i całując co rusz szyję, twarz. Umoczone wcześniej palce poprowadził wzdłuż kręgosłupa, między pośladki.  
Trwali tak spleceni, kołysani własnymi gorącymi oddechami. Tylko Levi kręcił niespiesznie biodrami, a Erwin nigdy nie widział jego twarzy tak zupełnie pozbawionej negatywnych emocji. Przesunął kciukiem po jego rozchylonych ustach, czując bijące zeń ciepło, przytulił dłoń do jego rozpalonego policzka. Levi chwycił tę dłoń wilgotnymi palcami, nie pozwalając na jej zabranie. Wciąż wpatrywał się w Erwina, patrzył spod na wpół przymkniętych powiek, a w jego źrenicach płonął blask, którego nikt prócz Erwina wcześniej nie widział.  
Levi zamykał oczy tylko podczas pocałunków. Smith całował go długo, przyciskając jego ciało do swojego jeszcze bardziej, chcąc słuchać przyspieszonego bicia serca i świszczącego oddechu dobywającego się z ust parzących swym gorącem. Zachwycał się silnymi udami i mięśniami grającymi pod skórą, kiedy Levi wirował wolno, tracąc co rusz przy tym dech, drżąc na całym ciele w równym stopniu co Erwin.  
Potem on także zaczął dawać o sobie znać rozkosznie leniwym ruchem bioder, zatapiając się w zmysłowości, czerpiąc prawdziwie fizyczną przyjemność z patrzenia Leviowi w oczy, z oglądania ich płomiennego blasku, ze zrozumienia, jak wielką miłość w nich dostrzega.  
Przyciągnął jego twarz do swojej i całował usta, tłumiąc gardłowe jęki, chcące rozbrzmiewać coraz częściej. Powstrzymywał wyrywające się do szybszego ruchu biodra – to ciało Levia nadawało tutaj rytm, a Erwin z rozkoszą się mu poddawał. Powolny taniec mięśni, przyspieszone głośne oddechy i wpatrzony w niego mężczyzna, jego elektryzujący zapach i płonące usta nie dawały chwili na odpoczynek. Sprawiały, że pragnął więcej i bardziej. Przyłapywał się na coraz częstszym zamykaniu oczu, na cichych jękach między pocałunkami, na silnym ściskaniu Levia i słuchaniu jego odgłosów szepczących o doznawanej niemal ekstazie. Przyłapał się na przyjęciu nowego rytmu, odrobinę szybszego, domagającego się nowych jęków, nowych pocałunków, nowych rozpłomienionych spojrzeń i otwartych ust – nie byli już w stanie oddychać przez nozdrza.  
Erwin dotykał silnych ud, czując rozgrzane mięśnie, przesuwał dłonią po zachwycającej klatce piersiowej i plecach, całując barki. Zatrzymał rękę na pracujących żarliwie biodrach, nieustających w rytmie, chciwych, wyrywających się po swoje, po więcej, po gwałtowniejsze ruchy. A Erwin mu je dawał, odchodząc od zmysłów, nie mogąc myśleć o niczym, tylko o spragnionym mocy ciele Levia.  
Levi oddychał z trudem, pojękując w usta na przemian z Erwinem, starając się utrzymać kontakt wzrokowy. Ale potem zacisnął powieki i, trzymając się kurczowo mężczyzny, zastygł w oszałamiającym, zapierającym dech w piersiach orgazmie, zagryzając wargę, by powstrzymać przeciągły jęk. Po paru sekundach, gdy otworzył oczy, z wyraźną satysfakcją obserwował Erwina, przeżywającego to samo, z równą pasją, ale nie powstrzymując odgłosu rozkoszy.  
Ich ciała rozumiały się w każdym aspekcie – od walki po miłość. Niczego nie musiały ćwiczyć, a wiedziały wszystko, znały każdy swój ruch i swoje oczekiwania. Dopełniały się, bo były dla siebie stworzone. Wiedzieli to już od chwili, kiedy Levi postanowił podążyć za Erwinem bez żalu. Wtedy zdali sobie sprawę, że byli sobie potrzebni i pragnęli siebie bardziej, niż myśleli. W każdym kontekście.  
Erwin był szczęśliwy. Przez moment myślał o niczym więcej jak o miłości i miał pojęcie, że to tylko dzięki Leviowi.  
Legli obok siebie na kanapie, obejmując się ramionami. Odrzucali myśl, że to prawdopodobnie ostatni raz, gdy mogli się przytulać, całować i kochać. Odrzucali tę myśl, ale krążyła w podświadomości i nie pozwalała się zapomnieć do końca.  
– Leviu, dziękuję ci – szepnął Erwin i pocałował mężczyznę we włosy.  
Ackermann schował twarz na jego piersi, nie chcąc nic okazywać. Przyległ do niego najmocniej, jak mógł i milczał. Smith starał się mieć w głowie jedynie miłość, tak jak prosił Levi. Ale ta chwila minęła. A oni musieli się zmierzyć z powracającą rzeczywistością.  
***  
Księżycowa poświata wlała się przez okno do pokoju. Erwin otworzył oczy i zdał sobie sprawę, że jest środek nocy. Przez moment nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, gdzie był, ale złamana ręka nagle mu powiedziała. Znajomy ból sprawił, że poczuł ulgę. Bo gdy odwrócił się na lewy bok, ujrzał śpiącą postać i wiedział, że nie będzie musiał się z nią rozstawać.  
Przysunął się bliżej i złożył na jej czole łagodny pocałunek, a potem wstał i udał się do łazienki, chcąc przemyć twarz – jakby zmyć z siebie wspomnienie snu. Gdy wrócił do łóżka, Levi pokręcił się niespokojnie i uchylił powieki.  
– Dlaczego nie śpisz? – mruknął zaspany. W odpowiedzi otrzymał całusa. Przylgnął do Smitha i za moment odleciał.  
Erwin nabrał w płuca jego zapachu i westchnął. Był szczęśliwy. Był niesamowicie szczęśliwy, bo wiedział, że to wcale nie jest ich ostatnia szansa na czułość. Wiedział, że będzie ich wiele. Był szczęśliwy, że w tym świecie nie musiał się bać rozstania.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wszystkich zaniepokojonych przyszłymi losami opka uspokajam! Opko na pewno będzie miało zakończenie – nie lubię zostawiać rzeczy napoczętych. Dziękuję wszystkim wytrwałym; biorąc pod uwagę moje tempo pisania, pewnie jest ich niewielu (albo wcale :)). Mam nadzieję, że przyszłe rozdziały przyjdą mi łatwiej :).  
> Ponadto zamierzam narysować okładki do rozdziałów. No bo właściwie dlaczego nie ;). Przypuszczam, że w marcu będą gotowe już wszystkie.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pozdrawiam serdecznie wszystkich czekających na kolejne rozdziały. Mam nadzieję, że istnieją! :)

Gdy Erwin był w szpitalu, Levi chodził na basen codziennie. Woda zawsze pomagała uspokoić myśli, oczyścić z napięcia, a w tym trudnym do zniesienia tygodniu skrzypek potrzebował jej jeszcze bardziej niż zwykle. Ponadto żadna melodia nie potrafiła zastąpić mu tej, którą słyszał w trakcie zanurzania się. I nie, nie przypominała ona ścieżki dźwiękowej morskich etapów ze starych gier wideo – to było coś zdecydowanie przyjemniejszego.  
Teraz, gdy Erwin przeprowadził się do niego, Levi zrezygnował z codziennego pływania na rzecz spędzania czasu z ukochanym. Ograniczył wizyty na basenie do standardowych trzech razy w tygodniu, by utrzymać dobrą formę. W dbaniu o nią pomagał również seks oralny (zapewniał solidne wypocenie się), któremu oddawali się ze Smithem bez reszty. Już po pierwszym razie stał się jednym z ich ulubionych zajęć. Erwin zaśmiewał się do rozpuku, gdy Levi niecałkiem oprzytomniały po orgazmie starał się jak najprędzej chwycić kartkę i ołówek, żeby spisać melodię grającą w jego umyśle. Zdarzało mu się to bardzo często.  
Erwin nierzadko nie mógł zasnąć w nocy. Gdy tylko przymykał powieki, widział krew płynącą z rozerwanego boku, a wokół niego leżały trupy z przerażeniem patrzące gdzieś w dal. Uspokajał go dopiero widok śpiącej, wciśniętej w poduszkę twarzy Levia. Mimo to i tak czuł przygnębienie, bo przypominał sobie, że za kochanie go został zbity do nieprzytomności przez obcych mu ludzi.  
Jednej z takich trudnych do zniesienia nocy Erwin po raz pierwszy usłyszał Levia mówiącego przez sen. Zdarzyło mu się to tylko raz i wymruczał wtedy jedno krótkie zdanie, które sprawiło, że Smithowi ścisnęło się gardło i gotów był płakać:  
– Erwinie, ocalmy razem ludzkość.  
I Erwin zrozumiał.  
***  
Szaroniebieskie oczy patrzyły na niego, przyglądając się nieładnym cieniom będącym oczywistymi oznakami zmęczenia. Levi przetarł dłonią lustro, ale nie zdołał zmyć ich z twarzy. Westchnął ciężko i przez moment przyglądał się sobie. Potem podszedł do balii z wodą, która przez czas jego gapienia się w swoje odbicie powinna wystygnąć do znośnej temperatury. Zamoczył czubek palca na pół sekundy, nie ryzykując poparzenia, ale zorientował się, że woda była już w sam raz. Nie zastanawiając się dłużej, zanurzył się całkowicie, wstrzymując oddech na krótką chwilę. Gdy wyłonił głowę z wody, zajął się szorowaniem włosów, a potem całego ciała. Leżał w balii dłużej niż zwykle.  
Potem, gdy wytarł się i ubrał, siedział w bezruchu z filiżanką herbaty, pozwalając na przeschnięcie rozczochranej czupryny i czekając, aż zajdzie słońce. Wpatrywał się ciemnozłoty płyn, starając się nie zastanawiać, jak wiele Erwin ryzykował, by Levi mógł go teraz pić.  
Kiedy zapadł zmrok, kapitan udał się do gabinetu generała. Rycerz zbyt dobrze znał swojego króla; wiedział, że przyjdzie przed ekspedycją spojrzeć na nazwiska poległych. Rycerz miłował swojego króla i przysiągł mu wierność nawet po swojej śmierci. Rycerz walczył o wolność ludzkości, ponieważ jego król tego pragnął – i tylko dlatego. Dla Levia ludzkość nie miała znaczenia, jeśli nie było w niej Erwina.  
Zapalił lampę na biurku i zaczął niespiesznie zdejmować z siebie ubranie, traktując tę chwilę jako swego rodzaju rytuał. Ściągał z siebie kolejne warstwy i składał je skrupulatnie w kostkę. Potem miał już na sobie tylko wojskowe buty, a na ramiona zarzucił koszulę Erwina, którą pewnego dnia zwinął mu z szafy. Mimo że była prana, zapachem generała przesiąknęła doszczętnie.  
Levi trzymał ją ukrytą w szufladzie swojej komody. Czasem, gdy czuł się naprawdę źle, gdy myśli nie pozwalały mu zasnąć na te krótkie cztery godziny lub gdy wrócił dopiero z ekspedycji zmęczony beznadziejnością walki, wyjmował ją i, siedząc na podłodze bez sił, przytulał delikatny materiał do twarzy. Nieraz jej kojący, znajomy i wyjątkowo subtelny zapach sprawiał, że Levia zmagał sen. Wówczas przesypiał parę chwil na zimnej posadzce, oparty o komodę, z dłońmi kurczowo zaciśniętymi na koszuli. Potem budził się, zdając sobie sprawę, że to jedyna dozwolona mu forma fizycznej bliskości z Erwinem. Wpatrywał się wtedy w jasny materiał i już więcej nie zmrużał oka.  
Oparł się o biurko, utkwiwszy wzrok w księżycu za oknem. Jego chłodna mleczna poświata mieszała się z ciepłym blaskiem lampy naftowej.  
Chwilę potem w gabinecie zjawił się generał Smith, tak jak Levi się spodziewał.  
– Leviu, już późno, powinieneś choć trochę odpocząć. – W jego głosie doskonale słychać było nutę troski.  
Ackermann wyszedł zza biurka i stanął przed swoim przełożonym. Przed swoim królem. Przed swoim ukochanym. Bez pruderii, bez lęku, w pełnym zaufaniu.  
Dzisiaj myślimy tylko o cholernej miłości.  
Ciepło ciała Erwina, jego silny uścisk, subtelny dotyk i łagodne pocałunki były doskonałe, dokładnie takie, jakie nawiedzały Levia, gdy spał. Sprawiały, że jego pragnienie bliskości tylko się wzmagało i wiedział, że w tym świecie nigdy nie zostanie ugaszone zupełnie. Tak długo marzył, tak często Erwin zjawiał się w jego snach, by kochać go całą noc, a potem wraz z otworzeniem oczu ulotnić się jak poranna mgła. Levi błagał, by to, co odczuwał teraz, nie było snem.  
Nie było. Naprawdę zdjęli z siebie ubranie, naprawdę się całowali, naprawdę kochali się na kanapie. Levi wpatrywał się w błękitne oczy Erwina, obserwując w nich pasję i miłość, których tak potrzebował. Czuł się niewiarygodnie szczęśliwym, będąc pewnym, że nigdy wcześniej takim nie był. A gdy położyli się objęci, Levi ukrył twarz na piersi Smitha, chcąc zapomnieć, że zewnętrzny świat istnieje.  
– Leviu, dziękuję ci – szepnął Erwin i pocałował go we włosy.  
Ackermann również był wdzięczny, acz się nie odezwał. Był wdzięczny, bo tej nocy myśleli tylko o miłości.  
Zamknął na chwilę oczy, by potem poczuć usta na swoim czole. Erwin obudził go jakąś godzinę później.  
– Przeziębisz się – westchnął Smith wyraźnie niechętny do rozstawania się. Miał jednak rację; o tej porze roku po zachodzie słońca robiło się chłodno. Wiedział również, że Levi nie sypiał dłużej niż cztery godziny, więc przerwanie jego spokojnego snu było dla Erwina jeszcze większym zmartwieniem.  
Poleżeli chwilę objęci, czując, jak muska ich chłód i zaczynają przebiegać dreszcze. Potem bez pośpiechu wciągnęli na siebie ubrania i tuż przed wyjściem z gabinetu stanęli nieruchomo. Niepodobnie do nich z niesamowitą gwałtownością rzucili się sobie w ramiona, ściskając się mocno i nie mogąc oderwać od siebie ust. Prawdopodobnie jeden z ich ostatnich momentów czułości.  
Potem udali się do swoich pokojów, wiedząc, że w samotności będzie im bardzo trudno zasnąć. Jutro nie było czasu na pieszczoty; zwiadowcy nerwowo przygotowywali się do ekspedycji. A następnego dnia rankiem mieli wyjechać. I może już nigdy nie wrócić.  
Levi ociężale przygotował sobie miskę z zimną wodą i obmył się przed rzuceniem się bez sił na łóżko. Gdyby nauczył się płakać – może pozwoliłby łzom popłynąć. Czuł załamującą rezygnację. Chwila szczęścia kosztowała go zbyt wiele. Wolałby nigdy jej nie zaznać, by teraz nie musieć tak cierpieć.  
Gapił się w sufit, nie ruszając nawet palcem, starając się odtworzyć w pamięci każdą sekundę spędzoną z Erwinem w jego gabinecie. Było to niecałe dwie godziny temu, a te już zdawały się wiekiem. Smutek i gorycz ściskały gardło nieustraszonego żołnierza.  
Zerwał się z łóżka, niedbale zarzucił na siebie ubranie i wyszedł z pokoju, zamknąwszy za sobą drzwi. Gdy dotarł do celu, wahał się tylko chwilę. Zjawił się niepostrzeżenie w sypialni generała, ściągnął ciuchy i wślizgnął się pod kołdrę, szukając ciepłego ciała i wcześniej łagodnie pieszczącej go dużej dłoni. Zupełnie jakby czekała na niego, objęła go tęsknie wraz z kikutem prawej ręki i Levi znowu poczuł się spokojny. Całowali się długo, czule, jakby nie widzieli się miesiącami. Potem patrzyli na siebie w ciemności, nie potrafiąc dostrzec nic przez gęstość mroku, ale czując swoje ciepłe oddechy.  
– Mam nadzieję, że nie zniszczyłeś mi zamka w drzwiach, gdy się włamywałeś – szepnął Erwin. Pocałował Levia w nos.  
– To badziewie byle wytryszek otwiera, wierz mi – odrzekł rozbawionym tonem Ackermann. – Ale po prostu pół roku wcześniej zwinąłem ci zapasowy klucz.  
Erwin odpowiedział mu parsknięciem i ustami złożonymi na czole.  
– Pamiętasz nasze pierwsze spotkanie? Byłeś wtedy najbardziej intrygującym bandziorem, jakiego kiedykolwiek widziałem.  
Levi przymknął powieki.  
– Pamiętam. Byłeś najbardziej upierdliwym pułkownikiem na świecie. I miałeś jeszcze dwie ręce. – Usłyszał chichot. Poczuł, jak smutek odchodzi gdzieś daleko. – Jak wiele byłeś w stanie zrobić, by mnie zwerbować?  
Erwin uśmiechnął się w ciemności i mimo że nie można było tego dostrzec, łatwo dało się wyczuć.  
– Bardzo wiele. – Zamilkł na chwilę. Pogłaskał Levia po policzku. – Ludzkość cię potrzebuje.  
– Nie – rzekł Levi, przysunąwszy twarz do Erwina. – To ciebie ludzkość potrzebuje. – Położył usta na jego. Były miękkie i ciepłe. – Ja cię potrzebuję.  
Levi uniósł się na łokciu, a potem zawisł nad mężczyzną i całował go długo, łaskocząc jego policzki opadającymi ciemnymi kosmykami. W międzyczasie zaczął z niego ściągać podkoszulek.  
Nie byli w stanie pożegnać się tam, w gabinecie. Nawet jeśli Levi wychodzący z sypialni Erwina wzbudziłby plotki – już ich to nie obchodziło. Nie mieli zamiaru marnować wspólnych chwil przez strach: strach przed ludzkim gadaniem i strach przed wiązaniem się. Teraz było im wszystko jedno. Chcieli i potrzebowali spędzić w swoich ramionach kolejnych parę minut, godzin. Stracili już zbyt wiele czasu.  
Levi splótł dłoń z tą Erwina i, patrząc sobie nieustannie w oczy, kochali się znowu. Ackermann przestał być powściągliwy w okazywaniu uczuć, a Smith nie myślał więcej, czy zasługuje na szczęśliwe chwile z nim. Levi całował każdy fragment jego ciała, nie mijając zabliźnionego kikuta. Był pewien, że gdyby nie miał kontuzji i uczestniczył w tamtej wyprawie, Erwin wciąż miałby prawą rękę. Czuł się winny, że tak to się skończyło. Byłby spokojny, jeśliby Smith nie ruszał wraz z nimi pojutrze na wyprawę.  
Gdyby nie byli zbyt wyczerpani, pozwoliliby sobie na godzinne rozmowy. Erwin w towarzystwie Levia zawsze stawał się bardziej otwarty i potrafił mówić bez przerwy. Niekończący się potok słów, którego Levi uwielbiał słuchać. O ciepłych relacjach z ojcem, o życiowym celu, o nadziei. W takich chwilach nie było miejsca na smutek.  
Jeszcze na moment przed zaśnięciem, gdy księżyc wlewał do pomieszczenia swoje blade światło, Ackermann szepnął:  
– Nie jedź z nami. Zostań w bezpiecznym miejscu. Proszę.  
Jego generał odpowiedział mu zmęczonym uśmiechem. Levi nie wiedział, czy to wyczerpanie było konsekwencją wspólnie spędzonych godzin, czy czegoś więcej. Ale wiedział na pewno, że nie był w stanie się sprzeciwić. Erwinowi ufał bardziej niż sobie samemu.  
***  
Zanim otworzył oczy, Levi przeciągnął się, aż strzeliły mu kości. Miał wrażenie, że spał dłużej niż zwykle, ale po zerknięciu na zegar stojący przy ścianie zorientował się, że wciąż był wczesny ranek. Chcąc się odwrócić na bok, poczuł lekki ból w lędźwiach, jednak nie był on dokuczliwy, a i miał swoje powody.  
Erwin leżał na brzuchu, pościel zsunęła mu się z pleców. Ślady po pasach od sprzętu do manewrów przestrzennych, większe i mniejsze blizny, a pod nimi wspaniale zarysowane mięśnie. Levi poczuł żal, że nie miał okazji częstszego oglądania nagiego Erwina.  
Przysunął się bliżej, aż wreszcie uniósł się na łokciu, mając wówczas przed oczyma plecy w całej swej okazałości. Smith poruszył się, a potem odezwał cicho:  
– Gapisz się.  
Levi nachylił się, by pocałować go w kark.  
– Podziwiam – sprostował i zaczął wodzić dłońmi po mięśniach, zachwycając się ich pięknem.  
Erwin uśmiechnął się.  
– Masz jakieś szczególne wspomnienie z podziemi?  
– Ale żeś zaczął, ni z gruszki, ni z pietruszki – zauważył Levi, skrywając zdumienie pytaniem. Za moment jednak odrzekł: – Może.  
– Opowiesz?  
Ackermann pochylił się nad plecami mężczyzny, położył dłoń na łopatce. Zataczał na niej kółka kciukiem, odpływając myślami.  
– Byłem jeszcze szczylem, gdy poczułem zapach herbaty po raz pierwszy. Słyszałem wówczas, że jej cena jest wysoka nawet dla ludzi spoza podziemi, więc była takim moim małym marzeniem. Złodzieje czasem okradali kupców i zwozili towary na dół, sprzedając po horrendalnych podwyżkach. Może i znalazło się paru głupców, którzy od nich to kupili. Ha, większość jednak starała się ich obrabować. Obrabować złodziei, czy to nie zabawne? No i ja byłem właśnie wśród nich. Mały, bezwartościowy szczyl, któremu zamarzył się łyczek boskiego napoju.  
Podsłuchiwałem ludzi tak długo, aż wreszcie wiedziałem, który z gości handlował skradzioną herbatą. Problem był taki, że strzegł towaru jak oka w głowie, a wokół niego zawsze kręciło się paru opryszków. W końcu pewnego dnia postanowiłem jakoś zwinąć mu pakunek z herbatą, ale przyłapał mnie. Szarpnął za kołnierz tak mocno, że mało mnie nie udusił i z pewnością zamierzał, ale ja byłem bardzo szybki. On stał tu – Levi położył palec na łopatce – a ja dźgnąłem go nożem. Jego kumpel stał niedaleko, o tu. – Przesunął palec nieco niżej. – Zarżnąłem też dwóch pozostałych bandziorów, przybiegających z różnych stron. – Erwin zdawał się nic nie okazywać. – Bez obaw, spotkała mnie kara. Gdy wreszcie dorwałem się do filiżanki herbaty i już miałem upić łyk, ten łyczek, o którym marzyłem tak długo... porcelanowe ucho oderwało się i filiżanka poszła w drobny mak. No i tyle było z mojej radości.  
– To było twoje szczególne wspomnienie?  
– Powiedzmy. Przede wszystkim wtedy zdałem sobie sprawę, że jeśli zechcę, mogę poradzić sobie z wieloma przeszkodami, także w postaci dorosłych uzbrojonych bandziorów. Byłem w stanie przeżyć. – Zamilkł na moment. Potem kontynuował nieco ciszej: – A ponadto przekonałem się, że nie ma szczęśliwego zakończenia. Dostałem nauczkę. Moment szczęścia zawsze będę musiał opłacić smutkiem, do tej pory to się nie zmieniło.  
Erwin milczał, zastanawiając się nad jego słowami. Levi natomiast odwrócił twarz, zaciskając szczęki z bólu, który rozsadzał jego wnętrzności. Wiedział, że będzie musiał zapłacić za te chwile z ukochanym. Zbyt wysoką cenę. I ku swojej rozpaczy miał wrażenie, że Erwin też to wiedział. Już wcześniej dało się to zauważyć. Generał Smith był pogodzony z losem, choć jeszcze tliła się w nim nadzieja. Levi zacisnął silnie powieki, bojąc się, że da upust łzom.  
Nie chciał, nie potrafił wyobrazić sobie życia bez swojego króla. Rycerz bez króla był jedynie bezużytecznym, ulotnym cieniem swojej dawnej świetności, bez celu do życia.  
Erwin usiadł na łóżku, spoglądając na Levia. Ból nieudolnie skrywany pod maską obojętności wyraźnie malował się na obliczu Ackermanna. Sięgnął dłonią do jego policzka i przysunął jego twarz. Oparł jego czoło o swoje i zajrzał głęboko w wypełnione cierpieniem szaroniebieskie oczy. Patrząc w nie, był w stanie wydusić tylko jedno:  
– Ocalmy razem ludzkość, Leviu.  
Kapitan bezsilnie zwiesił głowę. Erwin pocałował go we włosy i przyciągnął do siebie. Objął silnie. Ackermann wpił paznokcie w jego ramiona, ukrywszy twarz w zagłębieniu jego szyi.  
Dwa słowa paliły gardło Levia. Musiał, pragnął je wypowiedzieć.  
– Kocham cię.  
Obejmujący go Erwin milczał długo. I choć Levi nie oczekiwał odpowiedzi, usłyszał ją.  
– Wiem.  
***  
Obudził się w środku nocy. Wyciągnął z szafki nocnej kartki i ołówek i począł spisywać boleśnie naznaczone nuty, dając upust łzom nie swoim, lecz swojego łomoczącego mocno serca. Zapisał dziesiątki stron w parę chwil.  
Nie zasnął do rana. Siedział na łóżku, obserwując śpiącego Erwina. Sam jego spokojny, głęboki oddech sprawiał, że Levi był szczęśliwy. Chciałby powiedzieć Leviowi ze snu, że nie będzie musiał płacić za chwile z ukochanym. Że w innym świecie będą mogli być razem bez strachu.  
Spojrzał na rękę w gipsie i westchnął. Mimo trudności i przeciwności losu nie groziło im rozstanie. Ale Levi ze snu nie miał szczęścia o tym wiedzieć.  
***  
Erwin pichcił. Nakupował jabłek, gruszek, truskawek, malin i robił z nich przetwory tak namiętnie, jakby poświęcał się pieszczotom z Leviem. Praktycznie nie wychodził z kuchni, nawet gdy wrócił do pracy po urlopie (właściwie na urlopie nadal pracował, ale w mniejszym zakresie i głównie w domu) i zdjęto mu gips. Levi nie próbował sobie wyobrażać, jak wiele zapasów na zimę będą mieli, biorąc pod uwagę, że był koniec maja, a do samej zimy jeszcze trochę czasu. Był za to wdzięczny za utrzymywany porządek, bowiem Erwin potrafił bałaganić, ale jedynie wśród swoich książek i dokumentów. Pozostała sfera jego życia była uporządkowana i dokładna jak w zegarku. A przynajmniej takie były założenia.  
W tym czasie niemal każdą wolną chwilę spędzali na zewnątrz; a to w altance, a to leżąc na kocu, poczytując książki, upijając się herbatą i żyjąc chwilą, bo marzyć wówczas się im nie chciało. Nie czuli, by brakowało im cokolwiek. Wystarczyło, że mogli być ze sobą i pleść o niczym trzy po trzy. Nie mogli uwierzyć, że będąc niedawno przyjaciółmi, w ciągu paru dni przestawili się na kochanków. Byli wdzięczni Hange, że zachwyciła się grą Levia i po kryjomu pragnęła zdobyć jego autograf. Gdyby nie to, Erwin pewnie nie miałby powodu, by odzywać się do Ackermanna.  
Tym razem, gdy przychodziła im chęć na namiętne obściskiwanie się (a zdarzało się to nadzwyczaj często), zamykali drzwi od domu. Postanowili uniknąć kolejnej zawstydzającej sytuacji z wparowującymi do sypialni niespodziewanymi gośćmi.  
Ponadto, skoro Hange była tak bezpośrednia, doradziła Leviowi w paru sprawach związanych z łóżkiem. Stwierdziła, że skoro obejrzała w swoim życiu mnóstwo filmów pornograficznych, to zna się na rzeczy, a biorąc pod uwagę, że Moblit był królikiem doświadczalnym i nie wydawał się jakoś szczególnie niezadowolony – Levi postanowił jej zaufać. Do dyskusji i porad wtrącała się czasem Isabel, która zaprzyjaźniła się z Hange i zwierzały się sobie ze wszystkiego – również ze zwierzeń innych osób. Jego mała siostrzyczka, mimo swojego głupawego poczucia humoru i zachowań godnych nastolatki, w tej sprawie okazywała zupełną powagę. W końcu zależało jej na szczęściu Levia.  
Zatem w ciągu ostatniego miesiąca, a może i nawet nieco wcześniej, Levi rozpoczął ćwiczenia rozciągające mające na celu przygotować go odpowiednio do współżycia seksualnego w innej formie niż jedynie oralnej. Wkrótce potem poprosił Erwina, by począł robić podobnie, aż w końcu ćwiczyli się równocześnie, sprawiając sobie tym mnóstwo frajdy. Bawili się świetnie, poznając jeszcze lepiej swoje ciała i pragnienia, zdobywając nowe doświadczenia w sferze, z której korzystali jedynie po części. Teraz przyszła kolej na nową część tej sfery.  
Hange przyznała, że w książkach i filmach (i dziesiątkach opowiadań, które pochłaniała w liceum za sprawą jej koleżanek) zawsze jest łatwiej, bo męskie pary bez żadnego przygotowania lądują w łóżku i są zadowolone. Szkoda, że w prawdziwym życiu tak to nie działało.  
W tym okresie Levi zapisał nutami kolejnych kilkanaście kartek.  
***  
Ponownie zostali w sali po koncercie. Największym fanem Levia bez wątpienia był jego własny facet (nie licząc starszej pani) i przychodził on przysłuchiwać się jego grze, kiedy tylko mógł.  
Levi przygrywał teraz utwory na fortepian, a Erwin sprawdzał swoją wiedzę pozostałą z lekcji muzyki za czasów szkolnych, próbując odgadnąć tytuł i kompozytora. Większość pamiętał jednak dzięki przebywaniu z Leviem, niekoniecznie dzięki edukacji w latach dziecięcych.  
– Naprawdę, takie oczywistości? – Pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem. – Beethoven, _Dla Elizy_.  
– Tym razem to było dla Erwina – sprostował żartobliwie muzyk i uśmiechnął się ciepło. Wstał od fortepianu, poprawił marynarkę. – No dobrze, chodźmy już do domu. – Posłał mężczyźnie zawadiackie spojrzenie. – Nie mogę się powstrzymać od obmacania cię z każdej strony.  
Erwin zaśmiał się cicho.  
Potem, gdy w połowie mieszkania rozrzucili ściągane z siebie ubrania, już tylko się uśmiechał, bo usta Levia nieco mu przeszkadzały. Padli na łóżko nadzy, nie bardzo wiedząc, co poczynić z tym faktem.  
– Ty, ja czy na zmianę? – zapytał Erwin nagle jakby zakłopotany.  
– Ja. Zacząłem przygotowywać się wcześniej niż ty, więc to chyba zrozumiałe – odrzekł Levi, głaszcząc mężczyznę po policzku.  
Pocałowali się i nagle zupełnie rozluźnili. Poświęcili czas na tak zwaną grę wstępną różniącą się od tanich romansideł tym, że nieustannie towarzyszył jej śmiech i żarty oraz faktyczne uczucie, którym Levi i Erwin siebie darzyli. Nie chcąc zrobić sobie krzywdy i starając się, by wszystko poszło jak najbardziej po ich myśli, zabezpieczyli się choćby w maść nawilżającą, której absolutnie zabraknąć nie mogło, jeśli chcieli móc chodzić następnego dnia.  
Tej formy seksu wcześniej nie testowali i, cóż, trudno było nazwać ją udaną w zupełności. Mogło być zdecydowanie gorzej, mogli czuć się zawiedzeni, mógł dokuczać im dyskomfort, ale oni byli przygotowani na wszelkie niedogodności. W ostateczności cel został osiągnięty i padli na posłanie wyczerpani, usatysfakcjonowani, aczkolwiek to wciąż nie było to, czego chcieli. Levi już czekał na następny raz – wiedział, że pójdzie lepiej, a ponadto bardzo pragnął posłuchać pełnej wersji tej muzyki, która grała mu w uszach.  
Leżeli obok siebie, wpatrując się w sufit. Barki Levia zaczęły trząść się niebezpiecznie, aż wreszcie zakrył usta dłońmi, bo nie mógł dłużej tłumić rechotu. Erwin dołączył i przyciągnął do siebie mężczyznę, ciesząc się, że nie musiał wstydzić się swojej nieporadności w trakcie zbliżenia. Za bardzo bał się, że uszkodzi Levia, a Levi za często musiał go zapewniać, że nic złego się nie dzieje. Mieli dopiero nauczyć się swojej fizyczności, bo przygotowania to jedno, a finalny występ to drugie.  
Gdy jednak emocje już opadły, obaj ocenili wydarzenie na pozytywne i wyjątkowo interesujące, toteż mieli ochotę wkrótce je powtórzyć.  
Levi śmiał się w duchu, jak wiele pięknych emocji omijało go, gdy nie znał Erwina. Stwierdził, że uduchowiony skrzypek doskonale bawił się, bujając w obłokach bez stóp dotykających gruntu, ale równie dobrze czuł się w zupełnie ziemskich i jak najbardziej fizycznych ramionach mężczyzny. Na którego punkcie zwariował.  
***  
Isabel zadzwoniła tylko na moment, żeby poprosić Levia o pójście na zakupy w celu wybrania Farlanowi ślubnego garnituru (po tylu latach wreszcie postanowili się chajtnąć!). Krótki telefon od niej jak zwykle skończył się paplaniem przez bite dwie godziny – dopiero po tym czasie Levi był w stanie wtrącić choć słowo.  
Umówili się na spotkanie poza centrum miasta, ponieważ niemożliwością było tam zaparkować auto. Levi stał przy jakichś drobnych sklepach, czekając na mały czerwony samochód przyjaciół. Ulica tutaj nie była specjalnie ruchliwa, choć nocami zdawały się młodzieżowe eskapady na motocyklach – głównie przez pozbawiony kolein i progów asfalt. Nie dawali ludziom spać, co jakiś czas urządzając sobie wyścigi.  
Wreszcie ujrzał spodziewany samochód. Isabel pomachała mu już z daleka. Auto zwolniło, by zaparkować w wyznaczonym do tego miejscu przy chodniku. Levi nagle poczuł dreszcz na plecach, bowiem w jego uszach zagrała dziwna melodia. W tym momencie usłyszał potężny, przeraźliwy huk – w mały czerwony samochodzik wbiła się ciężarówka, zgniatając auto niemal w harmonijkę.  
Levia otoczyła trwożąca cisza.


End file.
